Hiei Finds Botan's Diary
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Just What The Title Says [HieiBotan] [COMPLETED] [Edited and Revised]
1. Look what I found!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Look what I found**_

Botan was walking down the side walk in the park. The air was crisp and the birds were singing. It was winter and Christmas was a month from now. Botan sighed as she walked along the snow covered ground.

Her beautiful cerulean hair cascaded down her back. She kept it down to keep her ears warm. She was wearing a white snow jacket and black pants with black boots to match. She was truly on her way to find a stubborn fire demon. Why?Well...lets just say she had a tendency to annoy him.

"Hiei?" She shouted. Her breath became icy. "HIEI!" Her shouts caused him to fall out of his tree head first.

"Onna!" Hiei hissed. "Can't you see...that I do not want to be bothered by your annoying voice?"

She put on her sweetest smile. "Hello Hiei. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the mall and go Christmas shopping." Botan said bending down to look him in the eyes, since he didn't seem to like the idea of getting up off the ground.

"Hn. Why would I want to go to a stupid ningen mall?" Hiei said turning away from her.

"Please Hiei? We could get some sweet snow and you could get a gift for Yukina." Botan said evilly. She was going to get the fire demon to come with her even if it meant using blackmail.

As if reading her mind, Hiei shot the Deity a death glare. "Hn fine...but if you say a word, I will slit you throat." Botan rolled her eyes and turned to walk in the direction to the mall. Hiei was walking silently behind her.

**oOo**

When they arrived at the mall, people were going in and out left and right. Botan and Hiei had to squeeze through the crowd just to get to the front door.

"Onna...your going to pay for dragging me to this blasted excuse of a..." He never finished for Botan grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way towards where ever she decided to take him.

"Oh Hiei look!" Botan shouted turning her attention to a display case next to one of the stores. The owner had his back to them.

Hiei looked to see what Botan was looking at. His face twisted into that of disgust and confusion. There on the display case was dolls. Dolls of Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. With all their enemies. Botan picked up the one of Hiei and looked it over.

"Look Hiei...it even has your 'defy the laws of gravity' hair! And your eyes. Oh and it has you katana too!" Botan shouted. Hiei thought for a moment.

She took all that time memorizing his features? He shook it off and turned to the display and picked up the Botan doll.

"Look at this onna." Hiei said in a mock voice Botan used only seconds before. "It has your blue hair and you purple eyes. I wonder if it has you baka brain as well." Hiei threw the doll back on the case and grabbed Botan's hand about to attempt in taking her to the food court...but not before the owner turned to them.

"HIEI! BOTAN! HOLDING HANDS IN THE MALL!" The man shouted. They knew that voice and they would so never hear the end of this.

"YUSUKE!" Botan shouted as Hiei and her turned around. Yusuke was on the ground laughing his head off.

"Hn. Baka." Hiei muttered under his breath letting Botan go.

"Yusuke what the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Botan shouted earning a glance from the koorime.

"I...Hahaha...was selling...haha...dolls...oh shit!" Yusuke shouted getting off the ground in attempt to run away.

Hiei was quicker.

"Yusuke Urameshi! We are not supposed to remind everyone about our past mission! They arn't even supposed to remember _anything_ that happened!" Botan shouted as Hiei held Yusuke by the collar.

"Fine...fine I'll get rid of 'em. But don't complain to me and get you panties in a bunch." Yusuke said as Hiei released him.

"YUSUKE!"Botan shouted with fire in her eyesas she chased Yusuke around the mall attracting attention from everyone that was walking buy and didn't have the sense to just turn...and walk away.

Soon Yusuke ran out of the mall and Botan walked back over to Hiei. "Well how about that sweet snow?" Botan said and Hiei face brightened slightly.

Slightly.

They walked to the food court and spotted Kurama and Yukina. "Hey guys!" Botan said as Hiei and Botan sat at the table after getting Hiei his ice cream and Botan a cup of cocoa.

"Hello Botan what brings you and Hiei to the mall _together?" _Kurama asked slightly confused as to why Hiei would even stand to be around Botan for more than five minutes.

"Christmas shopping." Botan shrugged.

"And he agreed?" Kurama asked amused.

"Of course. With a little persuasion." Botan said looking over at the koorime as he sent her a death glare.

"Well we best be off...we have a lot of shopping to do!" Botan said cheerfully as she grabbed Hiei's hand and dragged him off into the mall...again.

**oOo**

That night Botan walked back to her apartment after a long day of shopping with a very stubborn Hiei. She walked over to her kitchen counter and placed all the bags on the top. She sat in the stool and opened the mail.

When she finished she walked over to her bedroom and took out a lacy black book. It had a red and blue dragon on the front. She had it special made, fit to her own liking.

She opened the book and started writing, soon falling alseep with the night air from the open window caressing her features.

Later on that night Hiei had decided to visit the onna. He didn't know why but if she asked it was a simple 'I came to annoy the hell out of you.'

He saw the open window and jumped through it. He walked over to the onna's bed and saw her shivering. He looked at the window and noticed it was the cause. Why did she leave it open in the first place?

After shutting the window he noticed that something lay on Botan's lap. He walked over to her and picked up the book and began to read the page it was currently on. It read:

Dear Diary,

Today was a great day! I got to spend it with Hiei. He's such a stubborn demon...but still he's got a heart. We went to the mall for Christmas shopping. We came across Yusuke...uh...he was selling dolls. Anyway then we ran into Yukina and Kurama. We talked for a while. I wish Hiei would tell Yukina he is her brother. I mean I know Hiei has a bad past and all, but he can still tell her. It was a good thing I asked her if her brother has a bad past would she mind. She said she didn't so hopefully I'll be able to tell Hiei one day that she doesn't care about his past. I'm sure Yukina would love to know that Hiei's her brother but I'm not going to be the one to tell her. He is.

Hiei finished reading the column and wondered who wrote it. He turned the book over and looked at the cover. It had a blue and red dragon on it. For some odd reason the dragon reminded him of his eyes and Botan's hair. Then he noticed the writing on the top. It was written in a beautiful cursive.

_ooo:Botan's Diary:ooo_

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. I did what!

**_Chapter 2_**

**_I did what!_**

Dear Diary,

Today was Halloween! My favorite day of the year! This year I didn't spend it alone. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru were all there. It was the best time I've had in a long time. We went around and scared people. It was so much fun. But as you know Hiei wasn't joking. He's so predictable. He is cute though. I just wish for once he would smile. He seems so insecure? But oh well...that's his problem. We split up to see how many people we could scare and I went with Yusuke. Keiko went with Kuwabara and Hiei and Yukina went together and Shizuru went with Kurama. I love being with Yusuke. He's a fun guy to be around. But not in the way you're probably thinking. We walked down the back way towards the school. They were having a Halloween party this year in the school gym and Yusuke and I were assigned scare duty. But not before having fun on the way. Yusuke grabbed my arm to stop me and told me to look ahead and he tricked me! He picked me up bridal style and started laughing as I blinked a couple of times. I soon caught on and started laughing as well. Then we went in the school and

That was weird. Hiei was sitting in the chair next to Botan's bed. He was reading columns out of Botan's diary although he knew he shouldn't have. Why did he feel guilt all of a sudden? He shook his head and mumbled.

He felt a pang of jealousy as he read about her and Yusuke. Something was definetly wrong with him. He dismissed the thought for now and looked back at the journal in his hands.

Part of the page was ripped. He couldn't bring himself to understand why a page in the book would be ripped when Botan kept it well treated.

He looked over at her sleeping form. He was reading entries from the journal all night. It was almost morning and he was nowhere near finished reading it.

Dear Diary,

Today was one of those days. It was peaceful. I did not write yesterday due to yet another mission assigned from Koenma. He always gives us missions and its really starting to tick me off. I assume it is also hard for the rest of the Rekai Tentai as well. This demon was one of Hiei's past and I hated the way it made him feel. There was no need for us to go on that mission...yet Koenma entrusted us to bring the man to justice. Too many thins aren't right with this picture. Since we 'supposedly' defeated Muro...I've felt like I've been being watched. I guess I'm just being paranoid. Well about today! We all went to the waterfalls for some relaxation. Everyone except Keiko and Shizuru were there. Kuwabara and Yusuke were having their daily fights. Kurama was sitting on one of the rocks most of the time. Hiei was standing under the waterfall as the water hit his back. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in complete concentration. He was wearing some of the swimming trunks Kurama and I got for him a while back. It may be the middle of November but it was still warm out. I was swimming near the water tussle. I loved the feeling of the water as I swam beneath the depths. Hiei was watching me curiously as I came up and moved my hair side to side. I got him wetter than he already was. It was so funny...the look on his face. And that's all I remember. I must have fainted or got hit or something. I don't remember anything and no one told me what happened. I wanted to strangle them for not telling me...but I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own!

Hiei remembered that day. Botan had been struck in the back of the head with a pebble someone threw. The man disappeared before he could get to him.

His gaze snapped to the bed when he heard Botan moan and turn slightly in her sleep. He gently placed the book back on Botan's lap and disappeared before Botan could see him.

Botan jolted up in bed. She had felt someone's presence in her room. She searched frantically for the person and only found the diary in her lap, page turned to the wrong date.

**oOo**

Botan walked down the sidewalk in the park in search of Hiei. She didn't know why she didn't just use her oar...but she shrugged it off. Maybe she just wanted the excersise.

She looked from tree to tree in search of the stubborn little fire demon. He was no where to be found. That was it...she was going to use her oar. So that Hiei couldn't attack her if he was in the area when he heard what she was about to say.

"Hiei if you don't come out now...I'll be forced to use the whistle." Botan said in a sly tone.

Hiei immediately appeared on the ground in front of her. She giggled at the look on his face. "Onna don't you dare use thatdamn thing." He said with a look of annoyance on his face.

Botan laughed even harder and ended up falling off of her oar. Hiei watched as she fell to the ground and landed in the lake. Now it was_his_ turn to smirk.

Botan came up fuming. "Hiei! Why didn't you catch me!" Botan shouted as she stomped over to him. Hiei's smirk faded.

"Because it is none of my concern what happens to you." He said rather coldly.

Botan wasso angry.She dismissed it as she remembered why she came. "Oh yes Hiei. Koenma wanted to see you." Botan said as she sat on her oar and patted the back of it.

"Oh no. There is no way in hell I'm riding that devil. I'll meet you there." Hiei said disappearing before Botan could protest. She pouted and flew off to Rekai on her oar.

When she arrived to Koenma's office Hiei stomped out fuming. "Hiei...what's..." Botan never got to finish for Hiei pushed her out of the way causing her to slam into the wall.

She winced. Hiei would never deliberately hurt her like he just did would he?

Botan held her now bleeding arm and walked into Koenma's office. She had slammed into one of the sharp paper holders.

"Koenma? Why is Hiei so mad?" Botan asked as the Rekai prince sighed.

"Because he is your protector now Botan. If anything happens to you during this time then we don't know what would happen. He will be staying with you in your apartment. Botan? Where did you get that cut?" Koenma said standing up from his desk.

"N...nothing." Botan said giving him aclearly obvious nervous smilerunning out of the room. She had to get to her apartment before It was destroyed.

**oOo**

When Botan got back to her apartment she fiddled with the keys. She was deciding whether or not to open the door. She was hoping it was demolished in any way.

She placed the key in the key hole, turned the nob,and opened the door. Everything was dark. She placed her hand on the wall and felt for the light switch.

She found it after a while. The lights blinded her temporarily. She walked in the room still holding her arm and began the search for the fire demon. She was surprised that the place wasn't wrecked in any way. Everything was the way she left it.

"What are you doing onna?" Came a reply from the corner of the living room. Botan whirled around to come face to face with the koorime himself.

Botan gasped as she fell to her knees as the bleeding continued, unknownst to anyone that wasn't specifically looking for it.

Hiei's face immediately became that of slight worry. What was wrong with her? He ran over to her and knelt down. He searched her body nonchalontly, noting absolutely nothing, until he saw that she was gripping her arm a little to tightly.

"Let go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts."

"Well no shit. Just move your hand." She did and his eyes widened a bit.

"Onna who did this to you?" Hiei asked keeping his face straight. Botan's reply was weak.

"You."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Odd

_**Chapter 3**_

**_Odd..._**

Hiei's eyes widened and he immediately let go of Botan's arm backing away from her. He did this to her. "H...how?" He stammered. He would never deliberately hurt her on purpose.

"When you pushed me in Rekai." Botan said casting her gaze down. "But don't worry about it...it's alright." Botan said with a smile. Hiei didn't take it. Seeing this Botan sighed. "Look Hiei, you can make it up to me, though you don't have to,just help me wrap this."

Hiei nodded and walked into the other room. He soon came back with some of her bandages which took him a few moments to find. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Botan.

He took her arm as gentle as he could and took one of the bandages, wrapping it around the arm. I wasn't infected, so he didn't need to put that kind of ointment on it.

When he was finished he was surprised to feel a slight weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Botan resting on his shoulder. He picked her up and walked over to the side of the bed gently setting her upon it. He smirked and walked over to the other side of the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. This would most likely...be the one place she would keep it. It was just...interesting. He took out the dairy and walked over to the window, sitting on the sill. He opened the book to where he left off.

Dear Diary,

Today was a bit...odd I guess is the best way to put it. The gang and I went to the ice cream shop today due to Hiei's addiction. I giggled at the thought. He was so cute with ice cream all over his face. And when he looked up at me after I pointed it out...he had such a cute expression on his face. Everyone was in hysterics by that time. Hiei had of course growled at them...so I was the one who whipped it off of his face. My Kami...does he complain non-stop. But he's still the cute Koorime I've always...oh uh...never mind. I'm just glad no one will read this. I had to walk home with Yusuke today...due to needing protection thanks to the stupid Rekai prince himself. I have always thought that Yusuke was lucky...he had Keiko...and I had no one. I am a no one. No one will ever love a Deity of Death. Why would they. I don't even know what I look like. I'll have to have Koenma give me my human body soon.

Hiei stopped there. She was a human now. She did eventually ask Koenma to give her a human body after serving 2000 years of ferrying souls to Rekai. But he remembered what did happen when she _did_ get her human body.

**FLASHBACK**

Botan was walking towards the park to find Hiei. He knew the park well and she wanted him to show her where her apartment was. She just got it. Koenma paid for it...now all she had to do was actually find it.

She looked down a couple of alleys as she passed the areas. She saw a gang of men in one alley and she immediately slammed her back against the front wall in hope that they didn't see her.

She was trying so hard to keep her breath steady...but it didn't work. One of them saw her and told the others. She heard the footsteps coming closer to her. She screamed as one grabbed her arm. "LET GO!" She shouted getting lose after she nailed one in the jaw. She ran in the direction of the park. That didn't last long either.

One of the men caught her just as she stepped through on of the many trees. He tackled her to the ground and turned her over to face him. The others eventually caught up with the other one and Botan.

She struggled to get free. She knew the one person in the area that would most likely be able to hear her. And he most likely wouldn't come so...

"HIEI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND SAVE ME...OR I'LL USE THE WHISTLE-" Botan never got to finish but she felt she got enough out. The man had his filthy hand over her mouth.

She shut her eyes tight in fear of what they would do to her. All of a sudden she felt the weight lifted off of her and she still didn't open her eyes.

She heard punches and the men shouting. Then all was silent. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but bodies everywhere. She didn't scream...she knew they weren't dead.

'Hiei.'

**END FLASHBACK**

That night he had read the onna's thoughts and noted that she was relieved when she knew it was him that saved her. Hiei snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something at the window. He looked down only to see demons scurrying about looking for something.

His eyes narrowed as all the demons froze. The only thing you could see if you were outside Botan's window would be the shape of an eye glowing at the fifth floor.

He then used his jagan to tamper within their minds. You could hear the screams...but only if you were a demon...as Hiei destroyed all of them.

He turned his gaze back to Botan. She was sleeping soundly not a clue as to what was going on around her. Hiei snorted and looked back at the diary in his hands. Then it dawned on him. Wait a minute...

"She thought I was cute?"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Jealousy

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Jealousy_**

Botan awoke to the sound of something falling on the ground with a very loud, disturbing sound. Botan immediately jolted out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen only to try and hold in her chuckles.

Hiei was sitting on the floor covered in eggs and flour. There were pans all over the ground and stove. Hiei had a spoon in his hand and he was staring at her. He blinked a few times before blushing and looking at the ground.

"Hiei...hahaha...what on earth...hehehe...are you doing?" At this Botan fell to the ground laughing her head off.

"I tried to make breakfast." He said it so low...the human ear couldn't catch it, but Botan did, and she justlaughed even harder.

"Hiei do you even know how to use a stove?" Botan asked kneeling down next to him.

"Hn...no." Hiei said now looking in her eyes. Botan giggled and grabbed his arm pulling him off of the ground. She was so getting payback for him totally trashing her kitchen. And she was just getting used to the idea of him not recking anything. She pouted.

She led him outside and placed him in front of a tree. She then walked over to the side of the building and turned back to Hiei for a moment. "Hiei...do...not...move..." Botan pronounced each word slowly. Hiei grunted and turned his head the other way closing his eyes stubbornly.

Hiei, having his head turned, didn't see what was coming. Botan snuck out from behind the building flying on her oar to stay quiet.

Hiei didn't know what was coming at all! Botan took the hose that was in her hand and sprayed the poor koorime. He jumped bout ten feet in the air. She had it on freezing cold.

She started rolling on the ground in laughter once again. Hiei was fuming by the time he actually got back on the ground. Hiei glared at her and then used his speed to get the hose out of Botan's hand and pin her to the wet grass. Botan just laughed.

"I told Yukina." Hiei said softly. Botan's eyes widened.

"That you were her brother." Botan asked looking at him quizzically. Hiei didn't know why...but when he read one of the first entries in Botan's diary about him telling Yukina, he felt the sudden urge to tell her.

He was happy once he did. For she accepted him and was so happy to have found her brother. "Yeah." Hiei said as Botan launched herself in Hiei's arms. She was so happy that Hiei told Yukina. This Christmas was going to be even better. She had people to spend it with even the stubborn Hiei.

Hiei was shocked by her motives but placed his arms around her waist. Botan was shocked now. She never thought in a million years that the cold-hearted fire demon would show and affection. Let alone with her...

Botan chose to push that thought aside and enjoy the warmth she was feeling. They were interrupted by a very sweet voice. "I'm sorry...am I interrupting something?" Botan and Hiei released each other. But Hiei didn't drop his hands from around her waist.

"Uh...can I ask who you are?" Botan said obvious to the fact that Hiei wouldn't let go. She kept her arms on his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Buttercup." The girl said with a smile causing Botan and Hiei to flinch.

"Oh that's right...you're the new girl who's going to be moving into that apartment across the hall from mine." Botan said with a smile.

'_I don't trust her onna._' Hiei said telepathically. Botan's turned to Hiei after realizing it was him who sent to her.

'_Don't worry Hiei. She seems nice._' Botan sent back.

'_She may _seem_ nice. But I sense a strong aura around her._'

'_I do too Hiei. But were both demons...well I'm a ferry girl...but that's beside the point. Alright Hiei. I'll keep a watch out._'

Botan sighed and turned back to Buttercup. "Sorry about that, shall I show you to your room?" Botan asked.

Buttercup smiled. "That would be lovely." She looked to be about their age. She had long streaming orange hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color like Yusuke's.

Botan turned to Hiei who blushed and let her go. Botan stood up and walked in the direction of the apartment building.

As Buttercup walked by Hiei who was still sitting on the ground, saw that she winked at him. Hiei's eyes widened. He knew what the girls plan was. Why was everyone after Botan?

**oOo**

That night Botan finished writing in her diary with a furious expression on her beautiful pale face. Botan slammed her head on her pillow and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hiei creaked openthe door to the onna's room. He had every intention of reading her entry to tonight's diary page. Hiei walked over to the nightstand and pulled the small black book out of the drawer. He then walked over to the windowsill and perched himself upon it and opened the book to the most recent date.

Dear Diary,

Today was great until a certain orange haired freak came. I liked her to a point. But when she started flirting with Hiei...that was it! I didn't talk to him the rest of the day. I was so furious. I don't know why I'm so jealous or how I even came to like Hiei. But today we went to fair in town. Hiei had been with me at first but he was determined to find out what this girl was up to. She was obviously into him. I could tell. I did catch the wink she gave him this morning. But at the fair it was Hiei, Buttercup, Sniper, and I. I asked him to come along with us to make it even. But I was expecting to get Sniper and Buttercup together. But Buttercup had different plans. She latched onto Hiei's arms and led him to another area. So I ended up with Sniper the entire time. After Sniper joined the team...he was always a great friend to talk to. We always talked and I may have even liked him if I didn't have feelings for Hiei. Not that I didn't enjoy the time with Sniper...its just I would have rather been with Hiei. Well I'll see how this arrangement goes...but until then I'll keep the dragon tear close to my heart. Even if its power wants out now...

Hiei finished reading the entry with wide eyes. She had feelings for him and she thought he was cute. Hiei blushed and smiled to himself. He liked the ferry girl...but he didn't like the way it made him feel when she was with Sniper the entire time that night.

Hiei growled and then remembered. The Dragon's tear? What was that all about? He walked over to the bed placing the diary back in its place on the way. He looked down at Botan's sleeping form.

He placed his hand near the opening to the top of her shirt and pulled it down only to be greeted by a bright force. It was a bright blue tear in the shape of a raindrop. It looked like a crystal as well. It had black areas on it as well. It also had some purple and crimson colors. Hiei felt himself being drawn to her. What was...this? He fell on the bed next to Botan and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. A New Power, A Great Risk

**_Chapter 5_**

**_A New Power, a Great Risk_**

Botan awoke, strangely to the weight of something or _someone_ on top of her. She groaned and tried to turn over. But she was pinned. Finally giving in to the morning coolness and opened her eyes. She met the face of a very peaceful koorime. He was still sleeping and itlooked as if he had never killed a soul.

She smiled and placed her hand on his face lightly tapping his cheek. He sighed in his sleep and moved his head in the crook of her neck. Botan's face immediately turned crimson and she looked over at the window.

Something was different...it wasn't raining it was...Botan squealed. Hiei immediately jumped of the bed and got into a fighting position on the edge of Botan's bed. Now...where was his sword?

Botan took this time to run over to the window and fling herself on the windowsill. She stared out at the white blanket covering the ground.

Hiei blinked a couple of times and walked over to Botan. "Hiei look! It snowed!" Botan said pointing outside. Hiei watched her with amusement shining in his eyes.

He looked over Botan's shoulder and watched as kids and their parents ran around in the snow playing. Hiei watched Botan's eyes light up at a thought. She turned to Hiei and smiled. "Hiei I have a great idea!"

"Hn." Hiei said and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face remembering how jealous Botan was writing her diary entry. It made him feel a sense of pride.

"We could have a CHRISTMAS PARTY!" Botan shouted jumping off the windowsill and almost falling flat on her face. "It's only one week before Christmas now and I figured we could have a get together. And besides...it hasn't snowed in Mushyori City in years."

Hiei sighed. He knew what having a party meant. He was going to have to go with Botan to the store, which she will be at all day, and help her pick out the decorations and such. Joy...

Botan ran over to her closet and opened it pulling out some blue bellbottoms with white on the bottom. And she took out a pink turtleneck with a while snow leopard on it.

Botan was about to take off her shirt when she remembered. She blushed and turned to Hiei. "Uh..." Hiei held up his hand and walked out of the room fast so she couldn't see the slight pink tint on his cheeks.

Hiei went over to the couch and sat down. He was half pissed and wished that she had forgotten he was in there. He kicked his feet onto the table and sat there awaiting Botan to come out.

Botan changed as fast as she could. She then ran over to her dresser and brushed her hair and tying it in a high ponytail. When she was finished she walked out of the room to meet Hiei. He was currently in the kitchen once again attempting to make breakfast...actually succeeding this time.

Botan shrugged and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hiei?" He jumped and whirled around a look of relief on his face once he registered who it was. Botan smiled as Hiei walked over to the table placing the dishes down in the process.

Botan's smile widened as the smell reached her nose. She immediately dug in as the plate was placed in front of her. Hiei smirked and started eating his as well.

When they were finished with the meal Botan dragged Hiei out of the apartment and down to her car. "Oh no! If you're driving...I'm not going!" Hiei said.

"Oh come on Hiei. The malls not that far away!" Botan eventually got Hiei in the car. He was holding onto his seat so tight that the leather was starting to tear. "HIEI?" Botan shouted looking at what he'd done. Then she remembered. "By the way...why were you in my room last night?" Botan asked. Hiei blushed and Botan didn't miss it this time.

"I uh..." He didn't have time to answer for Botan stepped on the gas and the car was swerving down the highway with poor Hiei hanging on for dear life.

**oOo**

They were at the mall in no time due to Botan's 'extreme' driving. Botan got out and walked over to Hiei's door after noticing he wasn't getting out. She pulled the door open and almost fell to the ground laughing, but fell anime style instead.

Hiei was sitting in the seat, hands gripping the sides, eyes wide, hair flowing back, and he actually looked like he was a terrified guy that had just been hit by a massive tornado.

"Oh Hiei." Botan said in a sweet voice. Hiei didn't move. "I'll use the whistle if you don't get out of the car right now." She continued to use the sweet voice.

Hiei slowly turned his head to her. "Don't you dare onna!" Hiei said through gritted teeth.

Botan giggled and stepped out of the way as Hiei stepped out of the car and followed her to the mall entrance. They walked in and were blown away by all the bright lights and cheerfulness. Botan grabbed Hiei's hand as she heard him groan and pulled him through the crowd. He groaned.

Hiei was looking around at the decorations as Botan walked into a store and was coming out back and forth asking him which he liked better. "Hiei waddya think?" Botan came out with a bunch of things in her arms and flashed them before Hiei.

He yawned. "Fine." He said.

"That's all you have to say?" Botan said walking back into the store and coming out minutes later with many bags. "Alright...I have the decorations...now we need food!" Botan said handing Hiei the bags.

"No wait...we'll get the food last, because I want to get an outfit for tomorrow night. It is a party and I have a lot of people who are going to attend. I'll have to ask the lady at the front desk if we can use the lobby for the party." Botan kept rambling on while Hiei looked at the dresses they had on display.

"Onna...can we get the food now? You can find something at the apartment. You don't need anything new." Hiei said walking towards the grocery store. Botan pouted and walked by the dresses following Hiei. She really wanted a dress. But Hiei was right. She could find something at the apartment.

When they had all the food they started for the exit when someone bumped into Botan knocking her to the ground. Hiei would have caught her...except for the fact that he was carrying all the bags.

Hiei looked through the bags to see none other than Buttercup. Hiei groaned inwardly. Botan got up and brushed herself off. Then she glared at the orange haired girl in front of her.

Buttercup seemed unfazed. She turned to Hiei with squeal. She ran over to him and clutched his arm knocking all the packages in his hand to the floor. Botan was even more pissed now.

"Oh Hiei...I can't wait for the party tomorrow night!" Buttercup said with a large smile. Hiei looked around for Botan...only to see that she was nowhere to be found. He looked towards the exit and saw her walking out the door.

"Onna?" Hiei said. She didn't turn around. Hiei saw it. Someone was flying straight for Botan. He tried to get out and protect her...but Buttercup didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. That...or she just didn't want to let go.

Hiei was about to jerk free until someone shot out, grabbed Botan around the waist, and knocked her to the ground with him. Botan screamed in surprise. The demon that was flying after her slammed into the window and disappeared in a flame.

After Buttercup registered what just happened she let go of Hiei and stared shocked at the window to the mall. Hiei let the sliding doors open and he ran out. He was met with red hair.

Kurama was on top of Botan shielding her from the demons. Botan's eyes were tightly shut and she was clutching onto Kurama's coat as her lifeline. He held her tightly.

Yukina was holding off more demons from getting to Botan and Kurama. But no one would leave Yukina alone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their way to get some stuff for the party and came across the demons.

Botan looked out from under Kurama and noticed all the demons coming their way. '_There's no way they'll be able to hold them off._' Botan thought pushing Kurama gently off of her body. She felt the warmth leave her. Once he realized she was getting up, he quickly stood and grabbed her hands helping her to her feet.

She knew what she had to do and she would risk every demon in Makai finding out...but it would be worth it if she could save her friends. Hiei had joined in the attacking shortly after he had come out the doors of the mall.

"Botan what are you doing?" Kurama asked placing a hand onher shoulder.

"I have to Kurama. I wasn't given this gift to just sit around and do nothing." Botan said as Kurama nodded in understanding. Botan walked up to the demons and watched all the others that were coming.

'_Besides this is half of Makai anyway._' Botan thought with a smirk. She pulled the Dragon Tear off of her neck and placed it in her hand.

She stood to her side and placed her right hand out and muttered something under her breath. The Dragon Tear's colors started fusing together and her eyes began to glow a bright red and blue.

"Kitakyoshu noheri ine meki!" Botan shouted launching a large blast towards the demons. The colors, Blue, black, red, and pink swarmed the beam and collided with the demons. When the light disappeared the only thing that was left was a bunch of dead demons, who were starting to slowly disappear, and Botan who was completely worn out. Hiei and Kurama ran over to her supporting her body. 

"Botan are you alright?" Kurama asked as Yukina ran over and healed the cut on Botan's leg, which was caused by the furiosity of the beam.

"I'm fine...don't worry about me. Now Hiei...lets get to the apartment and start decorating!" Botan shouted running over to the packages and picking them up running back over to Hiei.

"Well she seems fine." Hiei muttered still not recovering from the fact that Botan was that powerful.

"Well are we going or not?" Botan said after giving Hiei some of the packages and grabbing his hand, dragged him back to the car. Hiei's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh hell no!" Hiei shouted turning back to Kurama who was holding his sister. "Fox! Destroy thatidiotic machine!" To late. Botan pushed Hiei into the car and locked his door from the outside.

"Have a good day you all! Oh and Yusuke...no fudge, remember what happened last year. You were hyped all night and we had to tie you to a tree for you to calm down. And that didn't even work." Botan groaned at memory and then shrugged getting in on the driver side. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"I'm doomed to die." Hiei said once again clutching the sides of the car. With that said Botan stepped on the gas and once again they swerved on the highway.

**oOo**

When they got back to Botan's apartment, Hiei stumbled out of the car. "I am never riding with you...again!" Hiei shouted as Botan grabbed the bags and walked through the front doors. Hiei followed, swirly eyed, after her.

She walked over to the lady at the front desk dropping the bags off on the way. Hiei sat in one of the chairs in the lobby to regain his composure. "Hiei guess what! We can have the party in here tomorrow night!" Botan shouted jumping up and down. Hiei's eyes followed her. "I invited everyone! You'll get to see all of them tomorrow!"

Botan grabbed the bags...and Hiei and dragged them upstairs to her room. She kicked the door open and flung the bags on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and placed all the food where it was supposed to go so it was preserved for tomorrow. Hiei watched as she ran back and forth organizing things left and right.

He sighed and grabbed her hair as she ran past him. She fell to the ground with an 'ompf' and stared up at him angrily. "Hiei what are you doing!"

"What is the Dragon Tear?" Botan stared up at him in disbelief. She pulled herself up off the ground and sat on the chair in the living room.

"Y...you know about it?" Botan asked staring at the wall in front of her.

"Yes and no. I want answers. How did you get that power?" Botan sighed. She knew someone would ask about it sooner or later.

"Oh alright! I am the keeper of the Dragon Tear as you already know. But I was given this tear from my own dragon. When I was alive. Well I am now...but because of Koenma, but when I was alive I had a dragon named Aritha." Botan said looking at a picture on her desk with tears forming in her eyes.

"We were great friends until we were separated. I never saw her again. We were separated when I died by Dragon slayers. I was riding Aritha at the time and the spear instead of her struck me. And I got the tear when she cried for me." Hiei sat on the arm of her chair. She looked at him.

"I was buried with the Tear strung around my neck and Koenma made me a ferry girl. He could not get the tear from around my neck and only I was able to pull it off. I never wanted to part with it. I heard that my dragon was eventually killed...but Koenma said it was not certain. All of the dragons now live in the Dragon Realm...much like the human and demon realm. When I get stronger...I will go to the Dragon realm and find Aritha." Botan said standing up.

"Stronger! But you're already almost stronger than Yusuke!" Hiei said standing up as well. Botan turned to him with a sigh.

"Yes Hiei. Now if you don't mind I'm very tired!" Botan was once again cheerful. "I never could activate the power of the Dragon Tear before today. I guess you could say I was being just as careless as Yusuke." Botan smiled and Hiei smirked. "Good night Hiei." Botan walked back towards her room not expecting a sound from the Fire Demon.

"Night onna." He said and turned for the guest bedroom. Botan was shocked but eventually smiled and closed her door softly.

They both fell into a peaceful sleep not knowing that the Dragon Tear not only resembled Botan's Dragon...but also the bond Botan and Hiei once shared a long long time ago.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Christmast Party!

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Christmas Party!_**

Hiei awoke in the middle of the night not being able to sleep. He went into Botan's room after picking the lock opening her nightstand drawer. He took out the small black book and walked over to the windowsill perching himself on the wall. He opened the book and turned to today's date.

Dear Diary,

Today was great! I...well I dragged Hiei to the mall but all the same he went and for that I was glad. I love spending time with the stubborn fire demon, but not when Buttercup's there. She eventually came into the picture around the time when I kicked some demon ass. She was all over Hiei. I can't STAND HER! I cannot believe I invited her to the Christmas party tomorrow. Oh well back to the Demon thing. I used the Dragon Tear and practically destroyed half of Makai. But what I found weird is that...I was never able to use the Dragon Tear until today. I thought it was weird...but oh well it worked. I can and can't wait for the party tomorrow! Well I better get to bed so it will come.

Hiei finished reading the column and placed the book back in the drawer. Then he walked back over to the windowsill. What he couldn't figure out was why Botan couldn't use the Dragon Tear before today. He remembered her from a long time ago but she never had the Tear. He decided to ponder about it later and get some rest. With that last thought he fell into a deep slumber.

**oOo**

The next morning Botan jolted up in bed only succeeding in falling flat off the bed due to the covers good grip on her ankle. This woke Hiei. He looked over at her and smirked. '_She's still the baka onna._' He thought going over and helping her off the floor. The smirked was still on his face.

"And what may I ask are you smirking about?" Botan said regaining her composure and crossing her arms over her chest glaring daggers at the koorime.

"You." Hiei said walking over to the door, opening and walking out, shutting the door behind him. Botan was confused until she looked down at herself. She was wearing a black tank top and really short shorts. She blushed and then remembered what today was.

She ran over to her dresser and took out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. She quickly placed then on and walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail. She then ran out of her bedroom to meet the koorime.

**oOo**

"No Hiei, that goes over there." Botan said as Hiei took the lights and placed them around the balcony doors. The lady at the front door game them the ballroom on the top floor to have the party instead of the lobby.

"Then how about you do it onna!" Hiei shouted at her. He was already starting to loose his patience.

"Oh loose some of your pride Hiei. I only ask so much from you. It's not like I want the whole world!" Botan shouted right back.

Hiei growled and turned back to the lights that seemed to blind him every time Botan turned them on. '_I would give you the world._' Hiei thought taking a glance at Botan.

She was currently trying to put the chandeleir in the center of the room. "Aha!" She jumped off the ladder and ran over to the light switch to cut it off. Once she did she walked over to Hiei to see how he was doing.

"Hiei!" Botan scowled. "You've barely even started on the lights!"

"Well sorry _mother_, but last I checked I never agreed to be blinded by the stupid things." Hiei shot back.

Botan shrugged and walked over to the food table as Buttercup came bouncing in. She wasn't dressed yet sense the party wasn't for another hour and a half. "Hi Hiei!" She said grabbing Hiei's arm with a smile.

"Hn." Hiei said finally managing to get the pestering girl off of his arm and resumed putting the lights in place.

"Oh Botan! You did a wonderful job." Buttercup shouted running over to the side after seeing the disco ball. Botan was now setting up the Karaoke stage.

"Thanks." Botan said half-heartedly as she placed some speakers on the stage. "This had got to be just right." Botan said trying to fit the wires together. '_Well I may not like her...but I mine as well be nice._'

"I'll help." Buttercup said as she plugged one of the amplifiers in. Botan smiled as she finished the last piece to the puzzle.

"Thanks for the help Buttercup." Botan said and added to herself. '_I still don't like her._'

The ballroom was finished and Buttercup had left a while ago to get ready. "Hiei...I want you to wear something nice tonight. It can be black but at least make it look decent. Or I'll make you wear green and white." Botan said with an evil smirk.

"Hn." Hiei said and started walking upstairs. Botan rolled her eyes and walked up stairs after him. When Botan got to the front of the apartment she groaned.

"Great I didn't set out what I was going to wear...now it'll take forever!" Botan shouted. Hiei poked his head out of the bathroom.

"What are you shouting about now onna?" Hiei said.

"I have nothing to wear!" Botan said once again. "I forgot to pick out my dress..."Hiei smirked and disappeared through Botan's bedroom.She gota confused look on her face but followed him anyway. Hiei reappeared in front of Botan with his hands behind his back and a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. '_He looks so cute that way._' Botan thought.

Hiei didn't wait for a reply as he flung whatever was in his arms at Botan and disappeared somewhere in the apartment. Botan struggled to catch the box and ended up landing on her back with the box in the air. "Well at least that's safe." Botan said sarcastically.

She walked over to her bed and placed the box down. She took off the top and moved the paper inside out of the way. She gasped as she saw the most beautiful dress.

She grabbed the top of the dress and pulled it out. "Oh my..." She didn't finish. She immediately ran into her bathroom and put the dress on.

When she came out she brushed her hair, put on a dab of lip-gloss. Then she curled the ends of her hair and found some shoes to match the outfit. She had also put on some jewelry to match...something she knew Hiei would like and something she loved.

She poked her head out of the bedroom door to see if she would find Hiei. He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. "Good now he won't see my outfit till the ball." She wanted to surprise everyone.

**oOo**

It was time for the ball and everyone was there. Even a few people whom Botan met in other places instead of the Rekai Tentai. Keiko and Yusuke went together. Yukina and Kurama went together. Kuwabara was moping in a corner but eventually met other girls to flirt with though they tried to get rid of him.

Koenma came with Ayame...and Jin came with a girl he met at the dark tournament. Touya came with someone he met at one of the Makai bars. Buttercup had dragged Hiei along...much to his and Botan's dismay.

He still wanted to find out about this girl and where Botan was. Soon everyone was mingling and having fun. But everything didn't start until a blue haired beauty came into the room with her very handsome escort.

It started when Botan found out that Hiei was going to the party with Buttercup. She fumed but then came up with a great idea. She would go with Sniper. She wasn't going to use him...she really like being with him even if she knew that Hiei was with another woman.

So here she was waiting behind the doors with Sniper to the party. She took a deep breath as the doors started to open.

Everyone in the room turned to the double doors as they slowly opened to revel the blue haired goddess. Botan was wearing a black dress that went to her thighs. It was strapless with black heels to match and it fit her perfectly, hugging all of her delicious curves in all the right places.She was wearing the Dragon Tear around her neck and silver dragon earrings. The eyes were a deep blue.She was wearing her class ring with a silver dragon bracelet.

On her left arm was Sniper wearing his black tux and his black hair the same. He actually didn't look like himself at all. Botan looked over and smiled at Sniper.

Every man in the crowd was gawking at the beautiful deity before them. Hiei's had wide eyes while Kurama and Yusuke's mouths hung wide. Botan also had her hair down which was a rare occurrence. She blushed as she noticed all of the stares.

She hated being center of attention.

Buttercups looked over at Hiei then to Botan and then back at Hiei. She was pissed. She grabbed Hiei and led him out on the dance floor as did all the other guys as they recovered from witnessing the goddess in the room.

Botan walked down and her and Sniper started to dance. He placed his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck. The karaoke was going to start shortly and Buttercup was supposed to go first.

"You look beautiful tonight Botan." Sniper said.She wanted Hiei to say that.

"Thank you...so do you." Botan blushed. She never noticed that pair of crimson orbs were on her and Sniper the entire time. Soon it was time for the Karaoke to start. Buttercup bounced up on the stage and took the microphone in her hands.

"Hello everyone I wanted to dedicate this song to a special someone." Buttercup said. She started singing when she found the song she was looking for, staring directly at Hiei.

Life was goin' great

Love was gonna have to wait

Was in no hurry-had no worries

Stayin' single was the plan

Didn't need a steady man

I had it covered-'til I discovered

That love gets me every time

My heart changed my mind

I gol' darn gone and done it

And that continued until Buttercup finished her song. Then she ran down into the crowd with the light still on her and unexpectedly kissed Hiei on the lips after shooting a smirk to Botan. Hiei's eyes widened. Botan felt tears sting her eyes...but she was next and she had to be cheerful no matter what. He ran up on the stage and started singing.

I must be crazy now

Maybe I dream too much

But when I think of you

I long to feel your touch

To whisper in your ear

Words that are old as time

Words only you would hear

If only your were mine

Botan's sweet voice rang in Hiei's ears as pear bliss. He loved her voice. He registered each word she sang as she stared at him with her beautiful violet eyes.

I wish I could go back

To the very first day I saw you

Should've made my move

When you looked into my eyes

'Cause by now I know that

You'd feel the way I do

And you'd whisper these words

As you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say you love me too

These three words, they could

Change our lives forever

And I promise you that we

Will always be together

'Til the end of time

So today I finally find the courage

Deep inside

Just to walk right up to your door

But my body can't move

When I finally get to it

Like a thousand times before

Then without a word

You handed me this letter

Read I hope this finds the way

Into your heart, it said

I love you, please say you love me too

'Til the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love (yeah)

Maybe I, I need a little care

Maybe you, maybe you need somebody

Just to hold you

If you do, just reach out, I'll be there

I love you, please say you love me

Please say you love me too

These three words, they could

Change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will

Always be together

Oh, I love you, please say you love me

Please say you love me too

'Til the end of time

Oh baby, my baby, together, forever

I love you

I will be your light,

Shining through your eyes

Botan had tears running down her cheeks as she ran off the stage mumbling an "I'm sorry" into the mic. She ran over to the nearest wall and just stood against it as Kurama and Yukina walked over to comfort her.

Hiei followed her with his eyes as she ran over to Kurama. He felt a pang of guilt for letting Buttercup surprise him. He knew a way to solve it. He walked up to the stage and found the perfect song for the time being and he began to sing in one of the best voices the human ear could ever hear.

Botan started to listen as she noticed that it was Hiei who was singing. She watched as he kept his gaze on her the entire time. When Hiei finished he walked off of the not tearing his eyes from Botan. Buttercup squealed and ran over to Hiei and was about to grip his arm when Hiei pushed her aside not even turning to her.

Botan stood adn looked at him but couldn't move. Hiei had to do something..._anything_ to ease Botan's heart, if even a littleand he knew just what. When he walked up to her he stood right in front of her.

She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her tight against his chest. "Botan..." He said softly pressing his lip with hers. She was shocked at first but soon relaxed into the kiss.

In the mean time Buttercupstodd there watching, her aura flaring. Kurama, Yukina, and Yusuke noticed this and looked at the girl curiously. Buttercup then stalked out of the room and went on her way.

"This isn't good." Kurama said looking at the couple on the balcony. It was amazing that Hiei hadn't registered what was going on. He was caught up in his own world now.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Wasted Time

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Wasted Time_**

Later that night when everything started settling down at the party, Botan dismissed herself early saying she didn't feel well. Hiei really knew what she was going to do. Write in her diary. And he wanted to know her point of view on the night.

His lips still burned from the kiss. He still didn't know why he kissed her but he wanted more. She was like a hard addiction...and he just couldn't get enough of her.

He saw that Kurama was talking to Yusuke and the oaf was dancing with Yukina. Everyone was leaving and some were staying at the building. Buttercup had left a lone time ago.

Now on to more important matters...Botan.

**oOo**

"Master?" Came a beautiful feminine voice from the shadows. 

"Yes what is it?" His voice was cold...emotionless.

"It's not working sir. Hiei's emotions are coming out as you predicted." She said sitting in the leather chair across from her boss.

"Then you must do something about it. While he's sleeping put this pendant around his neck and he will be all yours." He said handing the girl a beautiful sparkling red necklace only a demon or a deity or detective would be able to see and even they wouldn't be able to get near it. The woman smiled secretivly. It was so perfect. Poor Botan would leave with a broken heart...and Hiei would forget all about her and be all hers.

"Now go." With that he dismissed her and she once again disappeared into the shadows, a smile playing about her lips.

**oOo**

Hiei fissioned upstairs toBotan's apartmentand opened the door...he did live there...and walked in. Botan was nowhere to be _seen_, but he knew she was sleeping due to his sensitive hearing picking up her even breaths.

He walked into her room as slow and silently as he could. He walked over to her dresser on the right side of her bed and took out the small dragon covered book.

He walked over to the windowsill and perched himself in a comfortable spot and opened the book to today's date. Botan turned to where she was facing Hiei and sighed deeply.

Hiei red the entry as fast as he could so he wouldn't wake her.

Dear Diary,

Today was awful! Well this morning was fun...Hiei and I set up the decorations in the ballroom for the party. He's a great help...because of his speed we were done in no time at all. Then I had nothing to wear...and turns out Hiei bought me a new black dress! It was gorgeous. Then...later on in the day...I found out that Hiei was going with Buttercup and I felt awful again. I had Sniper take me...and it was great...we dance and everything until the Karaoke came on. Buttercup was first and anyone could have seen that she was singingit for Hiei. Then it was my turn and I sang my heart out and ran to the others crying after. Then it was Hiei who sang the song for me. I loved his voice...it was pure...well...bliss! Then when he was finished he started walking towards me and Buttercup went to run to him but he pushed her and I was shocked. Then he wrapped his arms around me and the kiss was sooo passionate. It was like I was floating in thin air and wasn't alive. But it won't last forever...nothing ever does in my life.

Hiei finished reading the diary entry and walked over to Botan placing the book back in the drawer. He looked at her beautiful form wrapped in lacy black sheets. He felt himself being drawn to her once again. Something was wrong...but he didn't seem to care for the moment...he was too tired.

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was the glowing of Botan's pendant on her chest.

**oOo**

That nighta womansnuck into Botan's apartment. She searched everywhere for them and eventually found _both_ of them sleeping together in Botan's bed. She scowled.

Hiei had his arms wrapped around Botan and Botan had her small hands on his chest.She walked over to them in disgust and looked at Botan and saw her chest glowing. She moved the hem of Botan's shirt down and saw what she was looking for. She knew she wouldn't be able to get it yet...so she would wait.

Thenshe looked over at Hiei. She smirked. Soon she would have Hiei _and _the Dragon Tear. Ultimate power and the most powerful demon in all of Makai. Hers...and hers alone. No Botan in the picture.

Shereached in her pockets and took out the pendant. She looked over and Botan and then to Hiei. She always got what she wanted and no ditzy deity would get in her way. This time would be no different.

She took the pendant and slipped it around Hiei's neck. It glowed and finally grew dim with her aura.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Turning for the Worst

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Turning for the Worst_**

The next morning Botan awoke to the feeling of someone once again on top of her. She sweat dropped. Opening her eyes her gaze fell upon the crimson-eyed fire demon. She smiled and reached her hand up to push away one of his locks out of his face. His eyes slowly and lazily opened. "Hey." He said slowly trying to register where he was.

**I hear every word they say**

**They tell me to stay away**

"Why do you always somehow appear after something good has happened?" Botan asked as her and Hiei sat up on the bed. Hiei's katana was in the corner of the room and his cloak was on the floor.

"I don't know it's like when I walk over towards you when you're sleeping I'm drawn to you."

"What do you think it means?"

"Hn." Hiei got up and remembered where he was and whom he was talking to and got his cloak on attaching his katana to his waist on his way to the door.

'_Great just when you think you can make conversation…he gets all…HIM._' She thought with growling irritation.

"I'm going to train." Hiei said as he walked out of the door leaving Botan to herself. Botan hopped off the bed and ran over to her bathroom. She took a cold shower and then got on a black fighting outfit her mother used to wear.

She put her hair in a ponytail and her whip and ninja stars and ran out the apartment door. Buttercup came out as she walked by.

**They say I'm better off without you, baby**

**You've caused me nothin' but pain**

"So how are things between you and Hiei?" Buttercup asked with a scowl leaning against the doorframe. Botan turned and sneered.

"Fine thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I must go."

"In that?" Buttercup said unaware of Botan's abilities.

"Yes in this!" Botan ran down the stairs not earning another word for the orange haired idiot. Reminded her too much of Kuwabara.

**oOo**

When Botan arrived to where she was going she sighed heavily. She was in a clearing…_her_ clearing. She used to come here all the time when she was younger. It was her place to get away from…from whatever...

"I mine as well learn to be a thief while I'm at it. If I plan on going after my dragon…then I must learn to sneak around the Rekai grounds to enter the Dragon Realm." Botan murmured to herself.

Botan took out her whip and placed her ninja stars on her belt buckle. She then started running and jumping of trees, throwing her stars at invisible opponents.

**Heartache's your middle name**

**But seems I never see it coming **

She landed on the ground and immediately took out her whip and slashed a tree in half. "Looks like I haven't lost it!" Botan shouted happily.

Unknownst to her, a crimson-eyed koorime was watching her every move. He had just finished his training when he heard heavy breathing not too far away.

Hiei watched as she swung her whip and shot her ninja stars out at trees and any shadow that came into view. Hiei chuckled. '_Still the same onna._' Hiei thought and was about to turn and leave when the whip landed right next to him.

"Just what do you think you are doing here, Hiei?" Botan said with the all-famous Hiei smirk. Hiei slowly turned with fire glowing in his eyes.

"ONNA! YOU COULD OF HIT ME WITH THAT DAMN THING!" Hiei shouted fist balled at the side.

"Well _sorry_." Botan said sarcastically. She was about to turn and resume her training if it weren't for a sudden weight on her back making her fall to the ground.

"No one!" Hiei hissed. "No one uses sarcasm on me and almost hits me with a whip and gets away with it."

**I'll just admit it baby**

**You really drive me crazy**

"Well what are you gonna do Mr.-I'm-so-big-and-bad-I-can-do-anything!" Botan shouted in his face causing him to flinch a bit. Botan voice was a bit muffled from the ground and dirt she was currently eating.

Hiei grabbed her shoulders and turned her upright to where he was on top and she was on the bottom. "Don't toy with me onna." He settled himself against her lower hips.

"Or what?" Botan said with that same smirk that Hiei felt himself loose half control. If she could do that with a single smirk...boy was he in trouble.

"Don't push me onna." Hiei said more warningly and Botan didn't seem to get the hint.

"Or what? You'll kill me? _Pul-ease!" _Botan started moving her hips to try and get out of his grip but to no avail.

There she went again. She was doing it and she didn't even know. She started moving underneath him and she hit something and it was driving him crazy. Her scent was enough…mixed with the morning frost and the smell of pine trees. And her stubborness...

"Hiei?" She blinked when she noted he wasn't paying attention, but seemed lost in a daze. "HIEI!" That got his attention. He snapped his gaze down to her petite form. "Did you even hear a word I said? Well I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" Something inside him snapped.

He leaned down and crushed his lips with hers in a long passionate kiss.

**Let go of my heart**

'**Cause every time you're near me,**

"Damn." Someone muttered from the bushes behind the two. "Its not working and that is getting on my last nerves."

**I can't think clearly**

**Defenses fall apart**

Hiei's left hand traveled up and down Botan's thigh slowly...teasingly.Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she moaned at his touch. It was driving Hiei over the top.

They soon pulled away for air and Hiei rested his head in the crook of her neck and smelt her scent. If he didn't get away now…things were going to get out of control. He could start the ritual...

Botan slowly opened her eyes and felt Hiei get up. He then disappeared in line of black and went on his way to who knows where. Botan sighed. '_I'll never understand him._'

Botan resumed her training as she slashed the bush where Buttercup was currently hiding. She sweat dropped.

"Just what are you doing there?" Botan said folding her whip in one swing and placing her hands on her hips. Buttercup laughed nervously.

"Just passing by and well seeing if something of mine was working…hehe." With that said she took off into the forest. Botan stared after the girl and tilted her head to the side.

She started where she left off as if it never happened. "I'm never going to get this done."

**I keep livin' and lovin' and learnin', the hard way**

**You're the hardest lesson, baby, of my life**

Hiei ran and ran ignoring the pain in his entire body. He had to get away from her as far as possible for the time being. She was going to drive him to do things that she and he would later regret. They hadn't even confessed anything to each other. It was only…only…

Everything went black for Hiei as he fell to the ground unconscious.

**oOo**

Buttercup eventually slowed down and stopped in a clearing with her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

She caught her breath and then looked around where she was. She saw something in the middle of the clearing. '_What on the…_' Her thoughts were ended as she saw three different shades of hair color.

**I keep livin' and lovin' and learning', the hard way**

**Someday baby, I will get right**

"Hiei?" Buttercup shouted running over to the koorime and sitting by his side. She turned him over to where his head was on her lap. "Hiei?" She said softly into his ear, which caused his eyes to twitch. Soon red met green. She smiled. He smirked and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked as all his memories of Botan and himself twisted into lies. When he kissed her the first time it turned into her kissing him. And when he kissed her the second time turned to her kissing him once again and playing mind games on him. As if she made all the wrong first moves. But what he didn't understand...was why he didn't seem to push her off. Not once.

"I have to go and protect the brat…I'll see you later." Hiei said walking off after kissing Buttercup softly on the lips, he flittered away into the darkness of the forest.

**I never will understand, why I let you think you can**

**Treat me any way you please, baby **

**I guess I hope someday,**

**You'll settle down and say**

Botan ran back to her apartment from training. She opened the door to her apartment and stepped in turning the light on to her right. It started raining while she ran home and she forced herself to run faster.

She went into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She took a long hot shower. "This feel so good." She said as the heat hit her back like the waterfall she trained under last week. It was softly beating against her. She felt a lot more comfortable.

She took the shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She then started to wash her hair rubbing the cold liquid in her longcerulean locks. She then rinsed and did the same with her conditioner. She washed her hair out and turned off the water. She pulled the curtains back and grabbed the towel off the sink and wrapped it around herself.

She was about to brush her hair when she stopped mid-way. She would be leaving soon. What would Hiei think?

**Give me all the love I need, baby**

**Time and time I've found**

**You always let me down**

**Always ends the same way**

Would he attempt to make her stay? Would he let her go? Would he go with her? Yeah-right Botan…like Hiei would even think…

She turned around suddenly feeling another pressence in the room and screamed.

**You'd think that I could see **

**The way you're treatin' me**

**Won't ever change**

Hiei was leaning against her bedroom door. Botan had her hand over her heart and was breathing heavily. "H…Hiei…d…don't do that again!" Botan scowled. Hiei only growled rolling his eyes. "Can you leave so I can change?"

"Hn."

'_Great once again were back to this._' Botan threw her arms in the air giving an irritated sigh and walked over to her dresser. He didn't leave. "Are you going to leave or not?" He was looking at the picture that was placed on her night stand.

**I keep livin' and lovin' and learnin' the hard way**

**You're the hardest lesson, baby, of my life**

**I keep livin' and lovin' learnin' the hard way**

**Someday baby, I will get it right**

Botan walked over to the fire demon and sat next to him looking at the picture that kept his gaze. Botan blushed and noticed what he was looking at as well as noticing that she was still wearing only a towel.

It was the picture from the Christmas party. When Hiei kissed Botan. Kurama decided it was funny and took the picture, giving it to Botan the next day. She kept it...it was a good memory.

'_Why…why is there a picture of us?_' Hiei thought. '_I thought she kissed me…but I looked like I'm…I'm enjoying it…_'

"Can I confess something?" Hiei half expected her to say that she changed the picture to mess up his memory…but he got a whole different sentence.

"That was the night I was sooo jealous that Buttercup took you to the Party and I brought Sniper." Hiei smirked when she told him about Buttercup…but for some reason it vanished when she said Sniper.

**If I could just hold on**

**If I could just be strong**

**My heart would see it's wrong**

**Lovin' you, lovin you**

"Buttercup sang her song at the karaoke and then kissed you…" Botan had tears in her eyes. "And then I sang…and ran out crying to Kurama. Then you sang your song and it was for me…" She turned to Hiei. "Then you finished and walked up to me and kissed me." Botan smiled and felt herself being pushed hard onto the mattress a sudden weight on top of her.

"Don't lie to me! I didn't kiss you! And even if I did, it meant nothing to me!" Hieihissed as he held her arms abover her head as she screamed slightly and wriggled to get free.

"W…what…?" Botan said wondering if she heard right. What was wrong with him?

**I keep livin' and lovin' and learnin' the hard way**

**You're you hardest lesson, baby, of my life**

**I keep livin' and lovin' and learnin' the hard way**

**Someday baby, I will get it right**

"You heard me!" Hiei said.

"Nothing you did mattered! Not the kiss…not anything?"

"Hn. No." He was staring at her for her reaction now. He smiled as the tears formed in her eyes. He leaned down to her lips and brushed them lightly across hers. He grabbed both her wrists with his left hand and left his right hand to travel around the rest of her body. She struggled more now. He grabbed the top of the towel and started to move it aside completely crashing his lips with hers.

She would have moaned if she knew it was the real Hiei. Botan's eyes were growing a deep red and she pushed Hiei off of her body. "Don't touch me you bastard!"

Hiei smirked and walked over to the door as Botan fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh and Hiei." Botan said as he turned and she walked over to the door placing her hand on the side. "I'm leaving in a few days. I have to prepare and then I'm leaving for the Dragon Realm to find Aritha. I suggest you start remembering things before you hurt me again. I never want you here again. I don't need your protection and I don't need you." She narrowed her eyes. "You can have Buttercup if you want her so bad! If I die…I don't want you at my funeral." With that said Botan slammed the door in Hiei's face before the real koorime could protest.

Botan ran and slammed herself on her bed. She eventually cried herself into and uneasy sleep.

Hiei slumped against Botan's bedroom door. He had turned back to himself as when Botan pushed him off of her the necklace fell off. He had hurt her…not knowing at the time.

He would have to pretend for Buttercup and try to save Botan from her heart. She would never survive in the Dragon Realm and he too had some unfinished business to attend to. He leaned his head against the door and listened to Botan's soft breathing.

How would he face her again. He heard every word she said and it hurt him. But she was hurt even more. He didn't know what he was going to do. He would have to make it up to her somehow...sometime soon. He placed his head on his knees fell into a troubled sleep.

**Livin' and lovin' the hard way**

**You're the hardest lesson baby of my life**

**Livin and lovin' the hard way**

**Someday, I will get it right **

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. A Little too Late

**_Chapter 9_**

**_A little too late_**

Around midnight Hiei creaked Botan's door open slightly to see if she was sleep. He poked his head in and looked at her sleeping form on the bed. He opened the door the rest of the way and silently crept over to her nightstand.

He opened the bottom drawer and took out the lacy black book. He first looked over at Botan before opening the book. He felt a large pang of guilt hit him as he noticed that there were tear stains on her face. He opened the diary and turned it to the days date. He was determined to find out what she thought about tonight's incident.

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life! Except this morning. I went out to train and eventually started becoming my old self again. I still don't remember anything from before I died…but I 'had' Hiei to help me…but not anymore. Well I sensed someone's presence when I was training with my whip. Then I hit the bush he was hiding behind and found Hiei. Then he got mad at me for hitting the ground next to him and I started to act sarcastic. Then he tackled me to the ground and eventually kissed me! AGAIN! I just wish he would stop playing with my feelings. I'm leaving tomorrow. Weather someone protests about it or not. I don't care anymore.

**Can you forgive me again?**

**I don't know what I said**

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

Hiei finished reading the diary and looked over at Botan. She had tears running down her cheeks and he was slightly shocked. She had cried herself to sleep and was still crying. He had to make it up to Botan before noon tomorrow but first he had some things to settle with Buttercup.

**oOo**

The next Morning Botan awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and turned over on her side grabbing the black fabric and pulling it around her body.

All the thoughts came flooding back to her from the night before. And she felt tears sting her eyes as she sat up opening her eyes. . She heard someone exit her apartment door and wondered why Hiei was still here. Or why he even stayed.

"Shouldn't he be with _Buttercup_?" Botansaid with a scowl.

**I heard the words come out**

**I felt like I would die**

**It hurt so much to hurt you**

Botan flung her legs over the bed and her foot hit something hard. She bent down and picked up an amulet the color of Hiei's eyes.

"Buttercup probably gave it to him!" Botan said throwing the necklace across the room. She then stood up and walked into her bathroom slamming the door.

She sweat dropped when she heard someone shout for her to keep it down. She turned on the warm water and began to take of her nightgown.

She stepped into the bath and sat down wincing once at how hot it was. She eventually got used to it and sat back and relaxed. '_Mine as well before my journey._' She stared at the white wall; a million thoughts running through her mind all at once.

**Then you look at me **

**You're not shouting anymore**

**You're silently broken**

Hiei was walking in the forest looking from side to side. He had told Buttercup to meet him in the clearing she found him at and he knew she knew where it was. He was just having a hard time finding it himself. He sweat dropped.

He suddenly caught her scent and sped off with his speed in her direction.

**I'd give anything now**

**To hear those words from you**

When he found her she was sitting on a log staring at the pond when she heard a twig snap. Her eyes immediately darted top meet green with crimson. She smiled and ran over to him.

She was about to kiss him when he stopped her and pulled her over to the log again forcefully. "We need to talk."

Buttercup stood up and started to back away from him after noticing that his necklace was gone. "It was her wasn't it! You still love her! WHY! It should have worked! You should have forgotten all about her...why can't you forget her?" She had tears in her eyes. "Why must you hurt someone to love another." She mumbled that to herself.

"Not everything goes your way. You can't get everything you want. And you definetly can't have a heart that belongs to another."

He turned and walked away. She would have to settle this for herself. Whether she liked it or not.

**Each time I say something I regret I cry **

**"I don't want to l****ose you"**

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah**

Botan pulled the last strap over her outfit. She was wearing her warrior's outfit that Koenma had given her. The Dragon Tear was safely hung around her neck. She had her hair in her regular ponytail. No sense wearing it down and messing it up.

She packed some extra clothes that would help her later on. She had some food and everything she need for the trip. Now all she needed to do…was get past Rekai and its barriers.

'**Cause you were made for me**

**Somehow I'll make you see**

**How happy you make me**

Hiei ran as fast as he could to get to Botan's apartment before it was too late. He had to talk to her…to tell her how he felt. To tell her that he was sorry.

He was at their apartment in no time and all he needed to do now was get to her in time. He was now standing outside her door and was about to open the door when he heard the window in her room open. Shit...

**oOo**

Botan heard Hiei outside her door and hurriedly opened the window. She materialized her oar and positioned herself comfortably on it. She wouldn't let him hurt her again.

**I can't live this life**

**Without you by my side**

**I need you to survive**

Hiei opened Botan's bedroom door with a rush of wind from her window. He was almost thrown back from the force. He ran over to the window…but he was too late.

Botan was already speeding off to Rekai on her oar. "BOTAN!" Hiei shouted as Botan turned back for a brief second before speeding off faster. He was determined to reach her in Rekai. He had to.

**oOo**

Botan sped off towards Spirit World. She had no time to lose. He was everything to her…but she had to leave him behind for his own good and her own. She felt tears sting her eyes.

She opened a portal and flew right through it into Rekai. If she was to get to the Demon Realm…then she had to hurry before Hiei caught her and before the gateway closed.

She snuck around the Rekai castle and ran the rest of the way through the outside forest. She eventually made it to the cave she was looking for. Hiei entered the portal and stopped to catch Botan's scent. Once he found it…he was off again in her direction.

Botan stopped at the back of the cave and saw the mirror. Once she was in the realm…she couldn't come back out until she found what she was looking for.

**So stay with me**

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm **

**Sorry**

Hiei arrived at the Cave Botan was at. He walked inside after noting that he had been here before. He followed the blue and red light he was seeing and broke into a run.

Botan stood before the mirror and saw her reflection. "Good-bye Hiei." She was about to step through the mirror when she remembered how the Dragon Realm worked. You had to be chosen. Botan felt something snake around her waist and looked at the mirror to see a dragon-embodied rope.

She had been chosen.

Hiei found Botan and noticed that something was wrapping itself around her body. He remembered how the Realm worked and sighed relief. "Botan!"

She turned around at the sound of someone calling her name. It was Hiei. Her heart started to race. "Hiei…" She breathed. She turned back to the mirror determined to get through. He was nothing to her now...not after what he did...he was probably just there to finish her off.

"Botan! I'm SORRY!" Hiei shouted.

Botan immediately turned to him with tears in her eyes. What...?Just then, a large and bright light engulfed Botan and she had fear in her eyes for a moment before realizing that she was finally going to find Aritha.

"Botan!" Then it hit her…She was leaving Hiei!

"HIEI!" Botan shout with tears in her eyes. Hiei fell to his knees.

"Botan…" He breathed. She was screaming and trying to get out of the ropes hold. It was too much. She disappeared in a gulf of bright blue light and the only thing left in the cave was the mirror…and a very crushed Hiei…

**And you forgive me again**

**You're my one true friend**

**And I never meant to hurt you**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Memory Blast

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Memory Blast_**

Botan fell to the ground with a thud. She had just been released from the grasp of the ropes and looked at her waist and wriststo find many burn marks. She suddenly remembered Hiei's apology and leaving him. She put up a great struggle of the ropes...but it only ended in her getting even more hurt that she already was.

She scurried over to the tree that dropped her and started pounding on the trunk. "HIEI!" Botan shouted as she felt tears sting her eyes. She shouldn't have gone…now there was no way out until she had completed what she came for. And she didn't even know if what she was looking for was even here...

Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror Hiei was also pounding on the glass. "BOTAN!" He _had_ to find a way to get to her. He had to help her get through this and he knew the one person who could help him. "I'll be back onna."

Botan swore she heard his all famous onna. Her head jerked up. "Hiei?" Botan fell to her knees and cried for a while until she felt the cool night air sting her skin. She shivered and crawled over to a crack in some rocks and tried to fall asleep.

Her mind was crowded with questions and things she didn't need to worry about, but still worried about. Botan soon fell into a very uneasy and uncomfortable sleep.

**oOo**

Hiei sped off towards the Rekai castle. He was going to have a word with the 'prince'. He had to get into the Dragon Realm and find Botan for both their sakes. Everything was unraveling round him and he didn't like it one bit.

He started to run faster dodging trees and shrubs along the way. He soon arrived at his destination just as the sun started to set. He opened the Rekai gates and stormed in up to the middle floor not caring whether or not the king heard.

He soon reached Koenma's room and busted the door down in anger. "Hey Koenma!" Hiei was pissed and Koenma was hiding behind his chair in fear. "I want you to let me get in the Dragon Realm NOW!"

"I'm sorry Hiei…but I cannot do that." Koenma said staring at Hiei with equal furosity.

"WHAT!" Hiei was even _more_ pissed if possible. "I'll break all of your damn portals if I have to brat…NOW TELL ME HOW TO GET IN THE DRAGON REALM!"

"You too…have to be chosen…just like Botan was. I knew she was going…but I didn't stop her. She was ready and Hiei it would be better if you went as well. But you must have a link to the Dragon Realm, but if you don't then I cannot help you, only you choose your destiny...and only you can find the way in."

"Oh I do…" With that said Hiei turned and stormed out of the door back to the cave Botan disappeared in.

**oOo**

The next morning (time passes fast in this realm than in Rekai and ninginkai) Botan awoke to the sound of a twig snapping. '_Great just what I need._' She could smell the sickening stench of a Demon. '_What is a demon doing in the Dragon Realm?_' Botan stood up and placed her back against a tree and looked to the side.

She saw Buttercup talking to a demon. She was smirking and the demon was nodding in understanding. '_Does she think she can stop me?_' Botan was furious. Why do even girls think she was weak? Well she was going to prove them wrong. All of them.

Buttercup the disappeared and the demon looked her way with a sharp turn. She gulped and stepped out from behind the tree taking out her whip.

"C'mon ya ass, fight me!" Botan shouted. Botan was even surprised with herself. The demon rushed at her almost as fast as Hiei. But as long as she had been with Hiei…she had no choice whether or not to learn his moves. It just…came sorda natural for her.

Botan dodged and landed on a tree branch. She scanned the area and soon spotted the demon over near a large rock shaped like a dragon. She knew all the times she had spent with Aritha but…

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

A beautiful young woman was walking in a field one day looking for her lost necklace. It was a dragon pendant her mother had given her. She treasured that necklace as her lifeline. And then she lost it. The girl sweat dropped.

Her long blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and her violet/pink eyes scanned the area for anything that would glimmer in the sun. Botan sighed as she sat on a rock to think of where she had left it. She soon heard a very sweet voice calling out to her.

What was that...?

She immediately stood up and looked around the field. She saw nothing but a certain shade of black and blue caught her eyes. She turned towards it and saw a stream of light wrapping itself around her. She felt a very soothing breeze and the stream suddenly went one way…towards the caves.

She had nothing to lose. She started following the light and her blue dress flapped behind her. She made it to the caves, which were forbidden in her kingdom. But she was curious...and always got into trouble. What made this any different.

Botan walked in the caves and was immediately hit with a rush of power. Where was it coming from? She walked in the deep dark area until she saw a deep blue light. She ran over to the entry and gasped at what she saw. Everything was covered in crystal.

She walked over to the middle looking around with wide eyes. "You can stop gawking." Came a gruff yet bluntreply. Botan's senses jolted over to a darker area of the cave.

"Whose there?" Botan asked. She was in no mood to fight or get kidnapped.

"None of your concern." He said jumping off of the perch he was currently registering. He slowly walked out of the shadows and Botan gasped in awe.

He was handsome. Very handsome...

His hair was gravity defying however…but it added all the more to his features and uniqueness. His hair was deep black with blue tips and a white starburst in the middle. His eyes were blood shot red and he wore all black.

"Well I like to know the names of all the people I meet." Botan said with sincerity and a slight smirk. Hiei scowled.

"Why would a princess be wandering in the forbidden caves at this hour and with no body guards." Botan was a bit taken aback.

"I…" She was interrupted. How did he know she was the princess?

"Your not all they say you are; are you?" He started walking around her in examination. "No power…no beauty…" Botan was really starting to getangry with this guy. How dare he make judgments about her when he didn't even know her!

"I'll have you know!"

"Know what? Why you're out here? Why you, a princess of high court, wants to know the name of a commoner? I always thought that princesses and all their families were snobs." He was really starting to piss her off.

"I'm here…because I heard a very soothing voice and I don't suppose it was you…and I followed a light." Hiei's eyes widened slightly.

'_She can't be the girl…_' He thought staring at her.

"And I am _not_ a snob…I wasn't raised that way."

"What is your name onna?" The man said eyeing her.

"Will you tell me yours?"

"Yes."

"Botan. Now tell me yours." Botan smirked.

"Its Hiei."

**End Flashback**

**oOo**

Botan fell to the ground as the memories hit her full force. She was _not_ expecting that at all. Everything hit her with a rush. But everything else was still a blur.

Botan dodged yet another blow from the demon almost forgetting he was attacking her. She had wanted to end this battle quickly…but the demon proved to be stronger than she thought it would be.

She remembered Aritha and her _parents, _who were nothin more than a couple of jackasses who thought they could do anything. They thought they owned her and could do whatever…like hell they did.

Botan slashed her whip at the demon that screamed when it came in contact with his arm. He glared at her and she smirked triumphantly. Everything was going fairly well.

Botan was taken on by surprise attack and she swung her whip, which latched onto a nearby tree. She pulled herself up and over landing softly on the branch.

She took out her ninja stars and flung each of them at the demon. All coming in contact and eventually the demon ran out of blood and fell to the ground dead. She sighed and walked away. She had no time to just stand by and smell the rotting flesh of the demon whose carcass will eventually be eating or devoured by another.

Botan soon came across a beautiful lake filled with light and warmth. She sighed and took off her clothes. She walked over to the water after checking to see if anyone was watching and she dove into the cool water.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

"Hiei…that's a nice name." Botan said as she let the word roll right off her tongue. Hiei watched her as she fiddled with his name and he smirked. She was fascinating. He had never met someone like her before.

"I want to show you something." He said as he took her hand leading her to another room as she reluctantly followed. Botan soon came in contact with yet another beautiful room. Wow...how could something so beautiful be forbidden?

It was filled with all kinds of stones that shimmered and glowed. It was a magnificent sight to behold. With her breath caught in her throat she looked at the middle of the room and saw a huge statue that looked like a dragon.

"Wow…what is it?" Botan asked as she walked up examining the sculpture. Hiei watched her in amusement. He was feeling more comfortable with this girl more and more by the minute and he didn't like it. It was too soon...

"It's a real dragon. She was sealed away thousands of years ago…and was sentenced to a life of crystallization until the right person set her free."

Hiei walked over and stood next to Botan and placed his hand on the crystal form before him. "She was the dragon that changed this Realm forever. She made a difference and risked her life for those scum bags who killed her and sentenced her to this very spot." Hiei balled his hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry…I-I had no idea." Botan bowed her head. "Ya know Hiei? You've got it easy." Hiei looked at her quizzically and Botan stared straight ahead with hard eyes. "Your free…I have nothing compared to what you have. My family doesn't care about me. I'm a stupid princess who has no rights at all. I feel like a caged animal just like this dragon. Do you know that it was my ancestors who sealed Aritha?"

Botan now turned to Hiei who stared at her in shock. "You know her name too?" He asked.

"Yes and if I were alive at the time…I would have stopped it. All of it." Botan walked over to the sword that was sticking out of Aritha's head. "I've heard rumors about this sword." Botan traced the metal with her creamy fingers.

"They say if the right person takes this sword out then this dragon would be free and…"

"…she would be eternally at your side." Hiei finished for her. He was wondering if she would be able to pull it out. He sensed no aura around her so she couldn't possible take the sword out. It was impossible.

Botan griped the sword and in one swift and easy movement the sword…came out easily. Hiei was just as shocked as Botan. She was not expecting that to be the outcome at all.

Suddenly both Botan and Hiei were engulfed in a large black and blue light. Botan screamed and Hiei grabbed her, pulling her to him protectively.

They soon heard the flapping of large wings and Botan's dress and Hiei's cloak was wisped back in fast cold wind. Botan buried her head in Hiei's cloak as the fierce wind came crashing at her.

Soon the wind stopped and Botan debated whether to stay in Hiei's arms or…to see what she had done. "You can look." Hiei said in his usual cold emotionless voice. Botan slowly turned her head to see a beautiful sight.

There in front of her was a beautiful black dragon. She had apink jewel on the top of her heads with two horns.

'_This must be Aritha._' Botan thought with amazement.

**End Flashback**

**oOo**

Botan felt her memories of Aritha's first arrival fill her mind as she sat next to the lake before her. She had brought a towel and wrapped it around her naked body. She stared at the setting sun and sighed.

She had no idea that Hiei was with her in the past or that she was a princess. Everything was a huge blur to her. She knew she had to find Aritha and get the rest of her answers…if Aritha was still…a-alive. The entire ordeal left her breathless and weak. Too many memories to hold right now...it was all overwhelming.

Botan looked at the ground sadly and stood up wrapping the towel securely around her body. She was letting her clothes dry from washing all the blood stains off of it. She would have to make time.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap and she instinctively turned around fast whip in hand. "Whose there!" Botan demanded. She heard another snap. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Botan gasped.**

* * *

**

_To be continued..._


	11. Jinku and the Damaged Deity

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Jinku and the damaged Deity_**

Botan held the towel tighter to her body. There standing before her…was Hiei. She felt tears sting her eyes. Maybe…maybe everything will turn out the way she wanted. Maybe he didn't care about Buttercup at all.

Hiei was wearing his favorite smirk as he walked out of the shadows completely. He walked standing about five feet away from her and held out his arms.

**Ikutsu namida-o nagashitara**

**EVERY HEART sunao ni nareru darou**

**Dareni omoi-o tsutaetara**

**EVERY HEART Kokoro mita sareruno darou**

Botan let the tears fall from her eyes and fell into Hiei's awaiting arms. Wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her head in his cloak. His arms closed around her and she cried silently. She was sooo happy to see him.

Botan wrapped the towel around her body tighter as she felt a chill run down her spine. Hiei held onto her tighter and looked up at the sky. Botan looked up as well and gasped at the sight.

A light speck of white hit her nose as the snow fell all around them. Botan smiled through her tears and Hiei watched as she let go of him and started spinning, her feet keeping her completely balanced.

Hiei blushed as he caught a glimpse of her bare legs. He cleared his throat and Botan looked at him quizzically.

"What is it Hiei?" Botan asked as she stopped spinning to face him.

Hiei said nothing…but pointed to her legs as she blush fifty different shades of red and pink. Botan ran over to her clothes. "Don't look." Botan said as she stepped behind the boulder and put on her training outfit.

When she came out from behind the boulder…Hiei stared at her for a moment before he realized who he was looking at.

**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**

**Tooi hoshi ni onotteta**

Botan ran over to the lake and looked down. "That's weird…" Before Botan could finish…the lake she was in earlier that was so warm and fresh…turned to ice right before her eyes.

Hiei came up and stood beside her. "I want to help you search for Aritha." Hiei said and Botan immediately spun around to face him.

She sighed. "Hiei what could you possibly do?" Botan looked up at him sadly.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Botan stared at the dragon in front of her. Hiei was about to stop her from stepping any closer but Botan swatted his hand away. "No…I have to…" He growled. She just slapped him!

She walked up to the dragon and touched its forehead. The dragon leaned into the touch and stared Botan in the eye.

'_My name is Aritha.'_

Botan was shocked for a moment. She turned to Hiei in question. "Dragons have a different way of communication. Once you've released them…you're the only one who can understand them. So in your case onna…Aritha talks to you, only telepathically." Hiei said as Botan turned back to Aritha.

'_Hello Aritha…I'm Botan.' _The dragon seemed to like the young princesses name and pushed her head into Botan's chest. Botan giggled. '_Aritha? Are we friends?' _Botan asked.

'_Friends?_ _Of course Botan.' _Botan smiled and held the dragon's head for a moment before hopping onto her back and signaling Hiei to come over. She would treat her dragon with care…and not like some slavedriver or something...

"Oh no…I've been with you long enough today!" Hiei shouted really in fear of the dragon.

"C'mon Hiei…she doesn't bite." Botan laughed as Aritha started to fly and Botan grabbed Hiei's hand pulling him behind her. Hiei instinctively grabbed her waist as they flew higher and higher in the air through the crater in the ceiling.

Hiei buried his head in Botan's shoulder from behind and she laughed again. "Hiei its alright!" Botan scowled playfully. Then it hit her…"Oh no…I'm not supposed to be here!" Botan shouted as Aritha flew towards the castle grounds as if reading Botan's mind to find out where it was. "I have to get back to the castle!" Botan jumped off Aritha as well as a shaky Hiei.

"Wait onna!" Hiei shouted as Botan went a good ways ahead. "I found this." Hiei handed Botan a blue and black dragon pendant.

"My pendant…" Botan said in awe. "Thank you so much Hiei! You have no idea what this night has meant to me. I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**Bokutachi wa ai-o sagashiteiru**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**

"I'm sure we'll meet again princess." Hiei said as he fissioned away in the blink of an eye.

Botan smiled and then remembered where she had to be. "OH! Aritha lets go!"

Botan ran towards the castle as fast as she could in hopes that her parents hadn't found out about the release of Aritha the guardian dragon. Let alone where she had been the past couple of hours.

**End Flashback**

**oOo**

Botan and Hiei were hit once again with a blast from the past. Hiei fell over bringing Botan down with him. They landed with a thud. Botan had swirly eyes while Hiei was trying to regain his composure.

"So Hiei…what about Buttercup?" She almost cringed at the thought of that…that…thing lady. Hiei helped her up and sat on one of the snow-covered logs.

"She was controlling me…and I'm…I'm so sorry for what she did and what I said. The bad thing about it is…I don't even remember what happened." Here was Hiei…the most feared man in all of Makai…apologizing to the deity of death.

"Its alright…I kinda figured it wasn't the Hiei I knew. But you did hurt me…" Botan turned to him with a wink. "You so owe me!" Botan said with a smile. Hiei smirked and turned to the water.

"So…how did you get here?" Botan asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I too had something I needed to complete…two things actually. I found one and I need to find the other." Hiei said turning his gaze to the now pure white sky.

"It's hard…" Botan too glanced up at the sky. "You knew me when I was alive but I didn't know you. It's weird." She turned to him with a devilish grin. "And you were scared to ride a dragon…the almighty Hiei…scared to ride a harmless dragon!" Botan started laughing as Hiei's smirk turned to a scowl.

"Onna…" Hiei said warningly.

"What!" Botan said gasping for breath.

"Run…" Was all Hiei said before running after a still laughing Botan.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Botan ran to her parent's castle as fast as she could trying to avoid all the stares she was getting from the village people. She started to run faster amazed by the sudden speed she gained. Aritha was flying close behind her.

Botan soon arrived back at the castle with record timing. She jumped on Aritha's back and jumped into her bedroom window. Just as she landed on the ground her parents walked in with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Hehe…hi mom,hi dad…" Botan was nervous beyond belief. She was scared of what they would do.

"Botan where on the seven planets have you been?" Her mother asked.

"Er…nowhere." Botan lied.

"Don't give us that young lady…we know you've been somewhere…just look at your clothes." Said her father. Botan looked down at her torn dress and sweat dropped. She forgot about that…

"I was fine…I-I found a friend and he may be a bit antisocial…but whatever…I also…" She was cut off…again.

"Don't lie to us…we know you've been up to no good." Said her mother.

"I'm telling the truth!" Botan shouted as she felt her anger rise. Her eyes flickered with a hint ofred. "I'll show you! Aritha!" Botan said as Aritha appeared on Botan's balcony slowly adn gracefully. Her parents gasped as they saw the dragon.

"See…I'm not lying! This dragon is everything to me now…I have someone to talk to and I don't have to listen tom you anymore!"

"Your grounded young lady…you hear me! You are not to leave the castle grounds." Her father shouted at her. Botan's eyes turned fully red.

"I hear you…but I'm not going to listen. I'm leaving…I'm not going to stay here and be a pawn of your idiocy anymore!" Botan ran over to her dresser and pulled out a bag and stuffed some clothes inside. "Good-bye." Botan had everything she needed and ran out onto the balcony. She jumped on Aritha's back and the dragon flew into the air.

Her parents ran out onto the balcony. "Get back here Botan!" Her father shouted as Botan flew away to where ever she was going.

**End Flashback**

**oOo**

**Donna egao ni deaetara**

**EVERY HEART yume ni fumidaserou**

**Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni**

**EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru **

Hiei looked at Botan sadly as she felt tears sting her eyes. "Everything in my past was wrong! IT'S WRONG!" Botan shouted falling to her knees.

"Botan…" Hiei didn't know what to do…there was no way to ease her pain except to wait for the next flashback.

Botan eventually cried herself to sleep and Hiei carried her over to a tree and sat down with her in his arms. He looked up at the now evening sky.

**oOo**

Buttercup looked at the couple through some berry bushes that were getting on her nerves. "Damn…why didn't that demon get rid of her!" Buttercup hissed in a mere whisper. "No matter…I have a better idea…boy will they have a major surprise in the morning."

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Botan was eventually knocked out and awoke in a strange cave…once again. Botan sat up and held her head. "Man…this day just keeps getting worse and worse." Botan said.

"Yeah…and you're stubbornness could have gotten you killed onna." Came an icy tone from the corner of the cave. The next thing Botan saw was a bright flash of fire as Hiei lit one over near him. "You should come over here to stay warm. It's raining out."

Botan did as she was told and sat in front of Hiei and the fire. "Where's Aritha?" She asked in a hush tone.

**Itsuka itskua subete no tamashii ga**

**Yaruraka ni nareru youni**

"She's fine. She's outside. I gave her some food as well. She told me what happened." Hiei looked at her now. She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"I-I don't know what happened. I was so rude to them…and-and I don't know what was wrong with me…"

"I do." He interrupted her. "You were being controlled by your powers. They didn't want you to see them. They didn't want you to have someone that close to you." Hiei said now slowly turning his gaze back to the fire.

Botan was shocked. Then her gaze saddened. "I-I have no where to stay." Hiei's sharply lifted his eyes to her once again.

"I move around…so you would be no use to me here." Hiei said catching her meaning.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I would help you whenever you needed it. You-you could help me c-control my powers." Botan felt uneasy with him looking at her.

"Onna…" Hiei was getting irritating with all her questions.

Botan winced at his tone. '_Why is he being so harsh?_' She decided to press the issue. "Please Hiei…if you could just think about it…even a little?" Botan stood and turned towards the cave entrance. "I'm going out."

With that said, Botan walked out of the cave leaving Hiei to stare after her form.

**End Flashback**

**oOo**

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika-o shiru **

**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**

**Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete yuku**

"Hiei? Why are we getting all these flashbacks now?" Botan asked turning her aching head towards the fire demon.

"I'm not sure." Hiei's voice sounded alert. Botan looked at him more bewildered. She looked behind her at the forest. The night air was crisp and it was dark yet light in some places. The suddenly heard twigs and branches snapping and then laughter.

Botan and Hiei stood up fast and looked around back-to-back. The suddenly heard rustling from the bushes to the right of them. Botan shot a blast at the bushes but got nothing.

"What the…" Botan was suddenly tackled to the ground by a shadowy figure. Hiei hadn't even sensed him! Botan shot up at the shadow only to miss once again.

The laughter got louder and more surrounding. "You'll not think it a piece of cake to defeat me. I have techniques you have never evenheard of. I will use them on you both for testing." Came the shadows voice. It was deep...yet really annoying.

Hiei helped Botan off the ground and they both stood in a fighting position. They attacked head on but ever time they missed and hit air. "He's fast." Botan said. Hiei nodded in agreement.

They kept attacking til the shadow got bored. "I've had enough of your weak tactics on fighting me. I'll just get this over with. This technique freezes anything or any part of the body I wish it to." (Ruroni Kenshin)

Botan was suddenly swung back and hit against a tree held by her neck. "Starting with this girl!" The figure said. They still couldn't see him clearly.

Botan struggled to get free…even she was no match for this creature. Hiei couldn't do anything either…his legs were what this creature froze. Slowly every feature of him started to become clear. He was handsome, with blue spiked hair and piecing gray eyes. He was wearing a training outfit much similar to one ofKurama's outfits.

He smirked at Botan and threw her across the clearing and she hit the ice. Hard. "Onna!" Hiei shouted.

"The spell I'm about to use on your 'woman' is called the jinutsu. It can freeze any part of the body…and not just some rookie spell. My name is Jinku. Not that it matters." Jinku turned back to Botan's frightened form. "Sorry to do this to such a beautiful girl…but it's the option I was given to do."

He placed his hands forward and his eyes turned red for a second and Botan sat up on her knees before she felt it. '_Oh-no. What am I gonna do! He's frozen my…_' Botan felt more of the pressure.

"This attack…Hiei…freezes her lungs!" Jinku stated and started laughing as Hiei's face changed from that to concern to realization to utter horror.

**Osaranai kioku no kata sumi ni**

**Atataka na bashou ga aru SO SWEET**

**Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa **

**Itsumo kagayaiteita SO SHY**

"Hi-ei." Came the voice of Botan in a mere gaspingwhisper. Hiei turned to her and to Jinku's astonishment…broke free of his spell.

"How did you…" Hiei turned back to Jinku with pure black eyes with gold rims.

"How do you break it?" Hiei demanded.

Jinku regained his composure. He smirked. "She ahs to have a strong will…or I suggest you destroy her fast for…suffocation is not a pretty sight." Hiei's body started to glow as a memory of recent came to his mind when he and Botan were back at the tree after the flashback when she cried herself asleep.

**oOo**

He wandered over to the sleeping Botan and actually…he was looking through her things. He opened her bag and the first thing he saw was what he was looking for. Her diary.

He opened it and turned to the date when she first got here.

Dear Diary,

Today was horrible. I-I left Hiei after he said he was sorry…at least I think he did. The stupid portal dragged me in before I could stop it. Now I'm off to find Aritha. But…it's going to be hard without Hiei with me. I wish he were here. Everything would be better with his comfort. I've been getting major energy flashbacks ever since I've been here. And turns out…I knew Hiei when I was alive. I just hope I can get to where ever the road leads me. Find Hiei. And get out of here!

**oOo**

Jinku was slightly afraid, but he wouldn't show it on his face. Hiei's power was growing more powerful by the minute. And Botan's time was running out. "Hi-ei." Botan couldn't get his attention. All this power could drain his body. And if his power was drained…due to him having all these years of being a powerful demon…he could die.

And if se died…she wouldn't ever see him again, Koenma would just reincarnate her. She wouldn't be able to live without him. Not when she figured out her feelings for him.

"I suggest you take the spell off of her now!" Hiei's voice was like venom.

Jinku smirked. "Sorry…can't be done. Either she's powerful enough to break the spell…or she dies. Can't do a thing about it." His smirk grew wider (if possible) as he looked over at Botan who was staring at Hiei in utter astonishment.

"Hi-ei…s-stop." It came in a whisper and only Jinku heard her.

"Sorry love, I don't think his mind will let him stop. He's going to kill me and then he'll kill himself because he feels guilty about getting you into this mess. I can see it in his eyes." Hiei was slowly turning into his demon form. Botan's eyes widened.

She pushed herself off of the ground with much effort. She slowly started towards him as his eyes started to open all over his body. '_I…I have to reach him before he kills them both._' She thought as she stumbled because of the pressure on her lungs.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**Bokutachi wa ai-o sagashiteiru **

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara **

**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru **

Hiei seemed to sense her because he immediately turned back into his original state and turned on Botan. "Onna!"

"STOP!" Botan shouted and fell to her knees. "If you continue this…yo-you'll kill yourself! I would die if thathappened!" Botan was about to hit the ground when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled them into the keepers lap.

"Onna…you'll be alright…just don't die on me."

"I won't…I promise." Botan smiled contently to herself though Hiei caught it. She opened her eyes and lifted herself to her feet. "Alright you bastard…time to die!" Botan shouted.

"Y-You broke my spell…that's impossible!" Jinku started backing up.

Botan pulled down the top of her shirt a bit and placed the Dragon Tear in her palm tearing if off of its chain. Her eyes flashed red when she snapped her gaze to Jinku. She smirked. "Time to die." She closed her now blood shot eyes and positioned herself for the attack.

Her eyes snapped open. "Kitakyoshu noheri ine meki!" She shouted as the large purple and black light shot out and blasted Jinku. He was demolished in seconds. Hiei smirked. Some things never changed. She always had to get the finishing blow.

When the light disappeared Hiei was about to make a smart remark when Botan collapsed to the ground front first. "Botan!" He rushed over and knelt beside her. He placed her head on his lap and was relieved when he placed his hand on her chest and felt a heartbeat.

He picked her up and walked back over to their favorite tree. The only one that…wasn't demolished from Botan's blast. Hiei chuckled at the thought and looked over at her pack. He set her down on his lap gently and reached for the bag. Botan grabbed on to him tighter and mumbled something.

He was jerked back by her grip. He groaned. This was not going to be easy. He went to reach for it faster…but it was as if she knew what he was doing and she pulled him back against her. Hiei was soon getting annoyed and laid on the ground with his arms around Botan's waist as she clung to him.

He reached his hand out and inched closer and closer to her bag til he grasped the strap. "Hiei." She sighed. He took out her diary and sat back up against the tree with Botan in his arms. If he was caught…he would be in deep shit.

He turned to the most recent date. (When she wrote this…Ill never know…)

Dear Diary,

Today was great! Hiei came back. He's asleep right now. Thank god. I was really worried that I would never see him again. I'm just glad he's here with me. We've been getting more blasts from the past lately…and to find out that Hiei was afraid of Aritha…I'm laughing just thinking about it. I really want to find her as soon as possible. Hiei wants to help…but I'm the only one who can find her. That is why I'm in the dragon realm. To complete that mission. This is not going to be an easy task…I mean Buttercup is still out there and who knows when we'll have to face her again. Things are just going to get more and more…how do you say…harder I guess.

Hiei finished reading the entry and snaked his was into Botan's bag again. He placed it back and turned to her. She looked so peaceful…so content. He would not disturb her until morning. For right now…he would have to sleep as well.

With that last thought…He turned his gaze to the night's sky and watched as the shooting star passed them by.

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika-o shiru **

**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**

**Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete yuku **

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Her Disguise, His Triumph

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Her Disguise, His Triumph_**

Botan awoke to the sound of something hitting her nose. She was about to sneeze, when her hand came up and covered her mouth. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. She was lying on Hiei's chest and his hair was what tickled her nose.

She tried to get up but Hiei's arms went around her tighter. She sighed in frustration. At she wondered how she got there in the first place...or even what happened. Then she remembered all the events that happened last night.

She shuddered at the thought.

She gasped when she felt Hiei stir beneath her. She glared at his closed eyes and tried once again to get up. That was it! She was doing things her own way, whether he liked it or not.

She knew she was going to regret it later on, but she would take the chance. And it would be fun for her anyway.

She reached her hand down and grabbed the end of his blue shirt. (Ya know his training thingy…) She then looked back up to see if he stirred, he didn't.

She then used her hand and crept her way up his chest. He moaned in his sleep and tightened his grip on her waist. She smirked the all-famous Hiei smirk and continued her torture.

She was beginning to think he was never going to get up when she was shocked a moment later. Hiei suddenly turned her over to where he was straddling her waist and she was stuck on the bottom.

His eyes slowly opened and seemed to be laughing at her. "You shouldn't tease onna, you might get what you don't want." This sent a shiver up her spine.

He got off of her and walked over to his cloak and put it on. Botan slowly sat up still in a daze. Then she remembered the consequences of traveling together.

"Hiei…" She stood up and walked over to her bag. He turned to her with his emotionless mask and tried to pay attention. She took her bag and placed it on her shoulder walking over to him. She looked directly up into his eyes.

He looked down at her questioningly. She placed her hand up to his face. "I'm sorry Hiei…but you can't come with me." Botan looked saddened and before Hiei could protest, he fell to the ground unconscious. Botan took the Dragon Tear from her palm and placed it back on the necklace around her neck.

She took no time to wait and started running down the dirt path to get to the small town where she would get some answers to her Dragons ware bouts. Hopefully...

**oOo **

Botan soon arrived to the town she was looking for and found the building she knew she would find. She sighed. She would risk everything here. She walked in and walked up to the front of the inn like area. She registered for the task and walked into the room to the left to change her clothes.

While she was getting drest she started to think. Someone in this place would know where the dragons were sealed. They just had to...and this seemed to be the only way she would even get close to finding out where Aritha was. She finished her outfit and looked in the mirror.

It wasn't half bad. She had bought it in Ninginkai before she came to the realm and hadn't worn it at all.

It was a long dress that had a slit up to the thigh. A 'V' shaped cut in the front revealing some cleavage. Then it was long sleeve with a cut in the hems from the wrist to the shoulder. Then she had some black heels to match the blue and black dress.

She walked back out and the lady led her to a room where there were many other girls. She stood next to a girl about her hieght who had a black eye and part of her dress was torn. She grimaced at the thought.

Three men walked in with a short one tailing behind. He must have been the head guy.

There was a guy wearing all black and his hair was a deep black. He was very handsome with piercing blue eyes. The other wore a blue suit like a cop and had dark red hair that went to his waist. He had piercing dark eyes. The last wore a regular gi with a sword. Having a high ponytail with brown hair. His eyes were a dull green. Not thrilling at all...

Botan backed up a bit to the back in fear of what would happen to her. "Well men," Said the short one. "One of these ladies will be bound to satisfy you tonight."

The one in blue and the on in the gi went over and picked two who were smiling devilishly leaving the most handsome one left. Botan tried to hide, but to no avail. He grabbed her wrist and without a word led her out of the room. Botan reluctantly followed the man to the top of the building where he led her to a very comfortable room, well it would be comfortable if only she wasn't about to do what she was going to do.

The room was a dull peach color for the wall painting. The curtains were starch black. There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The bed had purple sheets with black coverings and pillows. There were some chairs at a desk to the side and a TV to the right and a kitchen like area to the left. 'Wow…I think he over did himself.' She thought amazed.

He led her over to the bed and sat her down. Botan kept her eyes shut tightly. "Not many girls keep their eyes shut." He chuckled. Botan looked up disgusted.

"Look…I-I don't want to be here, s-so just hurry up and thenleave me be…" Botan said opening her eyes slightly. Soon the mans mouth was covering hers. Botan stopped a moan from pouring out of her mouth. What was wrong with her! She didn't even know the man!

Botan pushed him back. She would not go through with this even if it cost her the information. She went to stand but he pushed her back into a sitting position. His hand started to creep up her thigh and she gasped. She slapped his hand away and stood.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Botan went to go for the door but the man growled and pushed her back onto the bed pinning her armsabove her head while he sat on her waist.

"You will do this!" The man shouted. Botan felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Hiei…where are you?" She whispered choking back a sob.

"Hn…baka onna, I'm right here." Botan opened her eyes and saw the man smirking down at her.

"Hiei!" Botan, now shocked out of her mind,wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into his black shirt. It was however a weird position. Hiei still sitting on her…and she was…well…below. She eventually stopped and lay back on the bed.

"How…how did you…" Hiei silenced her.

"I sensed you with my jagan, and came here with a disguise." Botan smiled. "Thought you did me in, so it was payback time."

"I'm glad it was you though…I-I don't know what I would do if my first time weren't for love." Botan looked another way as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Uh…could you get off please?" Hiei too blushed and got off.

Botan stood up and walked over to her bag placing it over her shoulder. Hiei turned around with a huge devilish smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Botan asked slightly annoyed with a weird look plastered on her face.

"You still promised me a good time." He laughed when she threw a pillow at his head. He easliy dodged.

"How did you pull it off?" Botan asked turning him around and placing her bag on the bed to take out a change of clothes.

"I came here and shopped for this stupid ningen outfit, then just pushed my hair back with a band covering the white spot."

"You mean that cute starburst?" Botan giggled and walked behind him in only a shirt and her underwear. She pulled the band out of his hair and sure enough it bounced back into place.

Hiei stood motionless as he heard her put on her pants. He wanted to grab her and make her his right here and now, but his pride wouldn't allow it. The need to take her was getting greater in this realm. He didn't know what it was. But she was the only female around he knew and that's what was driving him mad. The other hard part...was the fact that it was getting hard to control his demon. Why did he want Botan do much?

Botan finished and walked in front of him to the door. "Let's go, I can't stand it here." Botan winced at the thought of what might have happened if Hiei weren't the one that just so happened to be there.

She suddenly turned around surprising him. "Wait! You can't be here! There are consequences of us being here together…you have to leave…NOW!" Botan said in haste. Hiei stood firm in place.

"I'm not leaving you!" Botan was surprised by _his_ tone of voice. "You think I would of just sat back and watched while you got raped by another man!" Botan winced at the word. "Not…a…chance." Every word was pronounced separately, slowly...and filled with venom.

Without another word, Hiei scooped her into his arms and sped forward with his speed to get to a _different _hotel. They were going to spend the night in a civilized area. Botan was clinging to his cloak with her eyes shut tight. His anger had startled her.

'_I'm Sorry…_' The words eased around the walls of her mind as she looked up at Hiei for a moment before getting cut in the arm by a rock that flew by due to Hiei's speed.

Soon they were at the front desk at the inn. The place was actually more fancy than she had seen anywhere else in this town. Hiei placed Botan on her feet seeing that the innkeeper was eyeing them suspiciously.

"We need a room." Hiei said emotionless. The woman looked at her clipboard occasionally glancing up at Hiei.

"We have one room left." She said sweetly. "You're in luck. It's room 226B on the top floor." She extended her hand with the key in it and Hiei snatched it from her and grabbed Botan's hand dragging her over to the elevator and pulled her in with him. Botan figured he wasn't about to show any emotion, even towards her, in public.

When they reachedthe top floor, Botan snatched the key from _Hiei's _hand and put in the keyhole. She opened the door and was greeted by the warm smell of a _clean_ room. Hiei pushed her in the rest of the way snarling.

"Why are you just standing there?" Hiei growled. He was ready to take a shower. Botan walked into the kitchen area and looked in the fridge.

"Well sorry." Her eyes turned to stars. They had all the different things she liked…right now; she really didn't care what Hiei wanted. They had fudge, cookies on the counter, milk, and waffles in the freezer, with all the different flavors of ice cream.

Hiei was long gone in the shower. "Time to eat…" Botan took out all the things she could carry. She had taken a shower at the…er…other place, so all she needed to do was get ready to sleep.

First, since Hiei was in the shower and couldn't 'peek' on her, she took off her cloths and threw them in the clothes hamper, taking a big black shirt out of her bag and putting it on.

She then took out some chocolate ice cream and put it in a big…_big_ bowl. She put chocolate syrup and cherries on top. She hated whipped cream. She walked over to the couch in the living room area and sat down with the bowl in her lap, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

**oOo**

Hiei let the warm water hit his back getting rid of all the dirt and mud. He took some of Botan's shampoo and put it in his hair. He may be a demon…but he knew how to use soap! When Hiei stepped out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his lower region and looked at himself in the mirror. He was cleaner now at least...no scrapes or anything...

Yet.

He put on his clothes and walked out of the room only to be greeted by that beautiful voice hefelt the sudden urgeto make his. Oh how he wanted her. He looked around the corner quietly so she wasn't to notice him watching her. Botan had a microphone in her hand and she was standing in front of the TV while they placed the song lyrics on the screen. But he knew Botan already knew the song. It showed in her voice.

Botan was making motions with her arms and body, not moving her feet from place, there was a clip showing on the screen covering the lyrics that have now disappeared. (The song is "1000 Words" from Final Fantasy X-2)

On the screen there was a man and a woman about to be shot when the girl looked down out of her lovers arms and then back up with a smile and tears running down her cheeks, while the guns were positioned and fired. They fell to the ground in utter defeat and were met with death.

As soon as the song was over a light erupted from the screen and poured into Botan's body. "What…" Botan never got to finish, for when the light faded she felt to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

Hiei ran to her side and knelt down. "Onna…what's wrong?"

"I could feel her pain, she never got to tell him she loved him…" Botan let the tears fall. What was happening? Why was she the one effected? (It triggered the flashback)

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Botan had walked out in the rain over to Aritha. She knew Hiei's eyes were on her when she left, but she didn't care right now. She just…needed…to lie…down.

Everything went black.

**oOo**

When she left the cave, Hiei started to think. He had been lonely all these years, and having her stay here, though most likely a big mistake, would bring him _annoying_ company, but company nonetheless.

With his decision made, he walked out of the cave, only to see Botan lying on the ground in unconsciousness, adagger sticking out of her back…

**END FLASHBACK**

**oOo**

Botan soon forgot all about the song and went over to the couch to watch more TV. Hiei turned to her and spotted a bowl on the counter. He wondered what Botan could have in such a big bowl. He looked over it and his eyes lit up at the sight.

Botan had ice cream!

He spun around fast and before Botan could comprehend what was going on, Hiei had her pinned to the ground.

"Where is it!" Hiei said pinning her arms and looking side-to-side sniffing with his nose. Botan hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about.

"Sweet snow?" Hiei looked back into her eyes with a "duh" tone of voice. Botan giggled finally realizing what he meant.

"In the freezer…" And before she knew it Hiei was sitting in _her_ spot on the couch eating ice cream like a freaking pig. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

Hiei looked up for a second then back to his _food_. She regained her composure, and in one…two…three…

She pounced on him making him drop all of the ice cream on to the floor and all over them as they tumbled to the ground. Hiei blinked up at the smirking onna. Not another shower!

Then he saw what was in her hair and growled. "You spilt my sweet snow!" Hiei shouted turning the tides to where he was on top.

"Do you know onna, what the price for ruining my ice cream is?" Hiei smirked when he saw a speck of fear cross her eyes.

Then Hiei…tickled her to death!

Botan laughed uncontrollably. "Hiei…stop…HIEI!" She shouted in short gasps. Botan's chest started to glow as the Dragon Tear started to act on Hiei. Hiei was soon blasted back to the couch.

She giggled at the Koorime's scowl and ran for the bedroom to get to the bathroom first to take a _long_ hot bath and get that ice cream off of her. But when she got to the bedroom and opened the door her jaw dropped. She couldn't hold it in and what she had been through today she…so…didNOT need this.

She screamed.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Relief, Rest, Tricks, and a Kiss?

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Relief, Rest, Tricks, and a Kiss?_**

Hiei heard Botan scream and ran into the room only to match her face with another face twisted in minor horror. The in the center of the room was…one bed…

Hiei and Botan's jaws dropped. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as _you_!" Botan's voice was dripping with venom. Hiei was plainly pissed that she decided to scare the living hell out of him for a bed!

"Well I'm not sleeping with you! You can have the floor!" Hiei's voice said matching Botan's easily.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Botan said in mock astonishment. "YOU ARE!"

"NO! YOU ARE!" This went on for about three years……no more like just five minutes.

Soon Botan was out of breath and her throat hurt, unlike Hiei, who's throat was the only thing that hurt, he was smirking triumphantly down at her.

"FINE! You have the damn bed and I'll take the couch!" With that Botan stalked out of the room and plopped down on the couch. "But I'm never forgiving you!" With that said, she picked up one of Hiei's shoes and when he was turned around, threw it and hit him in the back of the head.

Hiei felt dizzy for a minute the grabbed the shoe and whipped his head around. "Onna!" He snapped.

"_WHAT!" _Botan was currently on the couch turned around looking over its back…for something…

Hiei smirked. "You threw this at my head." He started rather calmly.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, I didn't throw anything. I was looking for the spoon to my ice cream the whole time." Botan said as a matter-of-factly not turning around.

Hiei looked down at the table in front of the couch and saw the ice cream bowl. He sweat dropped. The spoon was still_ in_ the bowl. He turned back to Botan's form. His smirk grew wider.

Botan was still acting like she was looking for the 'spoon'. He moved his arm up and threw the shoe. Then with his speed turned and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Actually for the better good…he sweat dropped again…he might want to sleep in the bathroom tonight…

Botan's head snapped up as she was hit in the butt with, she turned around, a shoe! She growled.

"HIEI!" She ran into the bedroom and looked around. "Oh Hiei." She said sweetly. "Where are you." Hiei winced in the bathroom and her gaze snapped like a hawk.

She smirked the all-famous Hiei smirk. She looked around the room again for something. She found something she was looking for, now…just one more thing. She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, and 'aha'd' when she found what she was looking for.

Then she went to the bedroom to set her trap. When she was finished, she went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch TV and watch her plan in action.

**oOo**

A creak could be heard in the bedroom to the left. Where the bathroom stood, as Hiei Jaganshi, on the run from a very enraged Deity, poked his head out of the door.

He looked side to side, and to his relief…no deity. He opened the door all the way, not expecting a bucket to fall right on top of his head. He stood motionless, his anger rising.

He took the bucket off of his head and stormed into the living room where Botan was. What she saw made her burst into laughter. _ANOTHER _shower...

Hiei was covered in green glue and his 'Defy-the-laws-of-gravity' hair was, for once, matted down. He did not look like Hiei. "I liked my hair onna!" Hiei was ready to pounce. Botan didn't stop laughing.

"SO!" She was laughing even harder now. He pounced and landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Then within seconds Hiei was stark dry again, his hair bouncing back into place.

"Who's laughing now onna!" Hiei smirked as a flicker of fear ran across her eyes. He didn't know what possessed him to do, but he did.

He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Botan was shocked at first, but after a minute she responded with a moan and leaning into the kiss. He got off of her and stood bringing her with him when they parted. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the balcony.

He sat on the bench outside and placed Botan in his lap. "Onna…there's something I…need to tell you."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. An old enemy and new power

**_Chapter 14_**

**_An Old Enemy and a New Power_**

"What is it Hiei?" Her amethyst eyes mesmerized Hiei. They were so innocent and caring. He loved the way they sparkled in the moonlight.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about this and I…I…" He couldn't bring himself to say it! Why couldn't he say it! It was only three words! '_Yeah…three words that could break, shatter, or bring joy to my heart…_' He thought. Obviously he'd thought about this a lot. Botan was staring up into his beautiful crimson eyes. They seemed to be hidden behind a mask of conflict. She stared at him questioningly.

"I…lo-" All of a sudden there was a large crash and suddenly the peacefulness of the night was gone. Air whipped around them as Hiei pulled Botan to her feet with him standing protectively in front of her. She clutched the back of his cloak so she wouldn't be lifted into the air…and in this situation it was possible!

Hiei moved to where his left arm was around Botan waist from behind. Botan's eyes were shut tight. The dragon tear on her chest was glowing brightly. She gasped as she opened her eyes a bit. Her head whipped around behind her then over Hiei's shoulder. There, floating in the air was a shadowed figure. You couldn't see his face, but you could tell he was a man.

Botan narrowed her eyes trying to figure out where she hadfelt that aura before. Hiei was watching the floating figure suspiciously. He knew that aura, but from where. He too was trying to figure it out.

"I see you are trying to guard the key of my affection Hiei." Hiei growled. He knew who it was now.

"Botan, I want you to stay as far back as possible." Hiei said.

"But, I can fight! I'm stronger than you!" That came out faster than she could keep it in. But surprisingly, Hiei only growled. I guess it was due to the fact that they were facing a strong opponent who was hiding his spirit energy.

"Look onna! I don't have time to hear your complaining! NOW GO!" Hiei knew something she didn't and she was damned if he was gonna keep it from her. She scowled and ran over to the wall next to the sliding door. The figure spotted her.

"Ah my dear, where do you think your going?" He said and was about to attack when a flash of metal caught his eyes.

"Your fight Muro, is with me!" Hiei shouted at the man. (Muro from the diary entry in chapter 2)

The man snorted and stripped himself of the bothersome robe. He had long deep blue hair with piercing orange eyes. They were mesmerizing and Botan found herself lost in them. Muro turned to her and smirked. "That's right my dear, you are-" He was cut of when Hiei's fist collided with his face. He had blood coming from the tip of his mouth when he smirked. H whipped the blood from his mouth and looked at the fire demon.

"I don't have time for a worthless love raged fire demon when I have business to attend to." Muro said. And with one slash of his arm, Hiei was flung out into the darkness out of sight.

Muro turned his attention to the blue haired deity. She was staring where Hiei had disappeared. "I have many plans for you. Buttercup has informed me of all the things you have been up to. Even you fair attraction to our friend Hiei." Muro smirked as Botan turned her glazed eyes to him. "Yes I know all about the both of you. How he's kissed you, how he is also very attracted to you. To be honest, I think it's a lot more than attraction for the both of you." Muro noticed that Botan was paying him no attention, but was still staring blankly at the dark area where Hiei disappeared.

A figure was walking towards them. Soon black hair and scarlet eyes could be made out. Hiei was walking back to them, without a single scratch on his body. He smirked.

Muro held a scowl on his face. "So you've gotten stronger Hiei." He held out his hand towards the koorime. Hiei never noticed the ice crystal come up behind Botan with a sharp edge. Botan just sat on the edge of the balcony staring at Hiei with lifeless eyes that were as dull as the new moon. Hiei winced at the intensity of her orbs.

Muro smirked. "What have you done to her you bastard!" Hiei shouted anger rising in his voice. His voice seemed to have an effect on her. There was a flicker of an unknown emotion that crossed her eyes. But as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"Nothing she can't get out of herself." Then Hiei saw a flash of something glimmer. He looked over and saw the sharp crystal. He recognized it immediately. The crystal was only to be wielded by one person. That person being Muro. When gaining enough power, it could kill its target instantly. Powerful or no.

"Onna!" Hiei shouted as Botan's body stood.

'_NO HIEI! STAY AWAY!_' Her mind screamed. She had no control over her body. Her eyes turned gray and looked even more lifeless than before.

"No Hiei, the only thing in your life that you've grown to love, will be destroyed!" Muro shouted as the crystal launched at Botan as fast as lightning. But…

Hiei was faster. He got in the way and instead of Botan, was stabbed with the crystal. Blue drops of water formed in the corners of Botan's cotten candy eyes. "HIEI!" She gained control of her body once again and felt the spell dematerialize from her body. She tried to run over to him, but something stopped her.

A bright light erupted from Botan's dragon tear. All of her emotions called out to the one thing and one thing only. The one thing that could help her...

Botan's eyes glazed over the deep ocean color of blue. Trees and grass everywhere were pushed back due to the force of the wind coming out of nowhere. Botan's outfit started to glow and then disappear.

She was soon wearing a beautiful tight fitting, thigh high, battle dress. Hiei fell to the ground, blood everywhere. His eyes threatened to shut, but he made sure they wouldn't. Tried to anyway.

Botan was gasping for air as a cloud of darkness came and clutched around her. Boots formed on her feet and a chocker with a skull hanging in the front materialized around her neck. A thigh ring, as they called it, materialized around her right upper thigh with a dagger strapped securely in place.

Her cerulean hair cascaded down her back in brilliants shining curls. Hiei watched in amazement as her transformation occurred, but he knew she couldn't be doing this on her own.

As the thought crossed his mind, Botan's closed eyes opened to show a bright amethyst life filled color. She was lowered to the ground, but a force highered her a bit off the ground.

Botan didn't see it yet, but Muro and Hiei did. A beautiful dragon came up behind Botan. Her skin the color of a beautifulblack, and ared jewel in the middle of her forehead, surrounded bytwo well sharpened horns.

The dragon...was none other than Aritha The Guardian Dragon.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. The Eternal Bond

**_Chapter 15_**

**_The Eternal Bond_**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was really hard…_

Botan's lush hair cascaded around her petite form as the wind grew stronger. She still did not know that Aritha was behind her.Whywas the Dragon Tear was glowing so possessively?

She was staring teary eyed at the handsome koorime in front of her at adistance. He was still wounded badly and…he wasn't even staring at her, but behind her. She tried to turn, but a force wouldn't let her…she just stayed still as the power surged trough her veins.

Hiei was watching in pure astonishment as Aritha's power pulsed through Botan. She was surging with energy; more powerful than five Yusuke's combined…which was a really scary thought.

Yet Aritha wouldn't let her turn around…why? He did not know. He just knew that the pain surging through his stomach was unbearable and he leaned back onto the ground and watched as Botan went to finish the almightily Muro.

_I felt a strong presence with me and I couldn't put my finger on it as to what it was. Something powerful and...connected to me..._

Botan's eyes glowed a deep blue and she unleashed the energy she gained and released it all on Muro. Only to come to the conclusion that he escaped unharmed. She fell to the ground in a heap and looked over at Hiei weakly. She crawled over to him and collapsed on his also weak form.

"Hiei…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

Aritha watched from above knowing what Botan wanted to do. She would not reveal herself yet, but she would give Botan enough strength to run if she wished.

Aritha's eyes glowed as well as Botan's unknown to her. Then Aritha disappeared into the night sky.

Botan stood abruptly suddenly regretting it as she fell back to her knees from the loss of energy. She slowly stood and watched as Hiei's chest heaved and gasped for breath. She took a potion from her pocket she was saving for a special occasion and poured it into Hiei's mouth knowing he would be fine in five minutes.

She took this time to her advantage and fled. She could not stay with Hiei and see him get hurt one more time. Everywhere _she_ went, someone or something got hurt. She couldn't stand it anymore.

_I let the feeling of the energy pulse through me and let all of it out on Muro, the one who cause me great pain. I loathed him to no extent. It was all his damn fault I became this way. I found Hiei was okay, but I was extremely weak and all of a sudden was sparked with a bit of energy. I healed Hiei and fled knowing I could never be near him again…_

**Botan's POV**

I ran as far as my feet would carry me, until I reached a village that I hadn't found recognizable. I walked now, and I still did not feel Hiei's demonic aura anywhere…thank god for that.

**Hiei's POV **

I was gaining on her. She had run for about fifteen minutes until she came to a village and she was out of breath. I hid my aura until I was just merely a bit behind her, until I felt something stop me and pin my to the spot I stood…

I didn't know what was going on and it was taunting me to no end! I wanted to break free and find out what the onna was up to.

**Normal POV **

_I didn't know where I was…it was confusing. Everything I'd been through, and I went back the way I came…only to see an unknown village where the one inn had once been…I walked alley to alley, building to building in search of anything…anyone to talk to and find directions. I felt fear grip at me as…_

Botan walked in the town in search of someone she could ask direction to. She came to an alley and stopped when she heard the sound of a trashcan falling. She turned abruptly and clutched her chest as fear knotted in her stomach.

She laid her eyes on a shadowy figure. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest. "Who's there?" She called out. A man stepped out his eyes glowing.

_I tried to get away…really I did…but…_

Hiei still couldn't move and he was furious! He had to get to Botan…he had to if his life depended on it. He knew what this town was and he didn't like it before and he didn't like it now.

**oOo**

"She escaped again sir?" Asked a beautiful woman of Hiei and Botan's age with lush orange hair and scarlet green eyes.

"Yes!" Muro hissed.

"Don't worry sir, I know that when the dragon holder is no longer a virgin, she can no longer hold the power of the tear and thus, practically surrendering her power to us!" Buttercup laughed a menacing laugh.

Muro soon joined in; he would finally have his victory.

_I now think back to all the times without Hiei and how lost I was. I wouldn't have been able to survive nor use the power of the dragon tear without him…_

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Hiei saw her lying on the ground with a dagger through her back. He started to panic. He had to do something or she would die of blood loss! He was coming to tell her that she could stay with him when he found her like this.

"Onna!" He ran over to her limp form only to see Aritha also in the same state as the princess. He carefully, yet swiftly, took the dagger out of her back and threw it across the grass that was wet with blood. He then turned her over on her back and looked at her pale face. The tips of her blue hair were also covered in blood, and he didn't like the way she looked. Someone attacked her and they would pay.

He turned her back over and tore off a piece of his shirt also taking off his water pouch. He poured the water on her back and placed the bandage around her waist covering the large gash in her back.

He then picked her up and walked into the cave only to come back out a few minutes later to help Aritha. Once Botan's healed, so would her dragon. Or...the other way around, whichever.

He heard moans from inside the cave and ran back to the cerulean haired beauty to see her tossing and turning on the ground. She was reopening the gash and he had to do something. "Onna! Calm down…"

He couldn't be comforting…he didn't know how.

He picked her up again, tore her bandage off and walked to the back of the cave. There was a small spring and he gently placed her in it while scrubbing the wound.

_I remembered how he helped me and how he took care of me. That was all I wanted. To be cared for, something my parents never gave me. Then something happened…_

A light erupted beyond the spring reaching all the way to Aritha. Hiei was shocked by the light and covered his eyes at the brightness. Botan's wound slowly started to heal, as well as Hiei's battle scars. The blood from the wound disappeared and in the blink of an eye…the colors changed from a blinding blue, to a deep red, blue, black and pink.

Hiei could see, and he held Botan closer to his body. The colors hit Aritha then suddenly disappeared. Aritha still glowed. The light went from her tail to her eyes. Her eyes flashed all the colors of Blue, red, black, and pink and she bowed her head in recognition.

**END FLASHBACK**

**oOo**

Then man pinned Botan to the ground and after a fierce fight of punches and kicks, and no power, Botan fell limply to the ground gasping for breath. The man smirked. Buttercup would get her wish and taking the goddess' body and soul would heavily award him.

_I was so scared when I was snapped out of my memory and plunged right back to where I didn't want to be. Right back beneath the man who was going to…my ears picked up something…and the weight was lifted of my body, though I was still; scared to death and kept my eyes closed and thrashed about when the other man took me into his arms. _

Tears stung Botan's eyes as she shut them tight to contract her fear. The man was about to lean down and try and kiss her when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with something hard. He looked up to see a tall man with black hair with a white starburst in the middle. All he remembered before collapsing to the ground were ruby eyes.

"What you're doing is my job." The fire demon said smirking, which soon vanished as he looked over at Botan.

She was still crying and still had her eyes shut tightly with the man's weight on her body. He grabbed the man and threw him to where ever the wind took him. More so to say where ever Hiei threw him.

Hiei looked down at Botan and knelt beside her crying form. He lifted her only knowing the one thing he could do so she would recognize him. God he knew with her stubborn attitude, she wouldn't open her eye.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Botan was punching his cheats still crying and sobbing. She still thought he was the other man.Botan, unknownst…relaxed when Hiei's lips crushed with hers.

_The day turned out to be exactly what I needed…_**

* * *

**

_To be continued..._


	16. Truth is Finally Spoken

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Truth is Finally Spoken_**

Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it on her rib cage. She knew who was holding her now. But…she didn't want him to follow her! Why couldn't he understand that! Then she figured something out. All those nights…it was always wide open…no matter how he tried to hide it…she knew…and that meant…he knew how…

'_Shit._' Botan cursed silently to herself. Then she got an awesome idea. She knew how to tell him…

Hiei soon pulled away and stared at Botan's tear stained face. Her eyes opened and sparkled as the moonlight hit them full force. "Onna…?" He asked seeing if she was ok.

"Hai." She whispered and promptly fainted.

Hiei was shocked to say the least. '_Must have used too much energy…_' Hiei grabbed Botan and pulled her into his arms carrying her bridal style back to their camp. Her outfit was completely torn and would need to be thrown away and a new one be bought.

He placed her on his lap as he rested against the tree when they arrived at their spot. He too, soon fell into a deep slumber.

**oOo**

"What could they be?" Shouted a very enraged spirit detective.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Kurama said knowingly as he held the ice maiden closely to his body. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. They had grown very fond of each other over the past couple of months.

"What's going on!" Kuwabara shouted. He was totally and utterly confused. "Wait...where could who be?" He scratched his head.

"Baka…" Yusuke muttered.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

"What the hell…?" Muttered a very confused Koorime.

"I dunno…but can I stay with you?" Came a reply from beside him.

Hiei almost jumped and looked down realizing that Botan was no longer in his arms or in the water. Then he looked forwards edging his head slowly. He sweat dropped when he came face to face with Botan herself.

"Uh…"

"What?" Botan pouted. '_She looks so cu…whoa whoa whoa_!' Hiei mentally slapped himself. He was not to think things of the onna in any way shape of form especially like _that. _

"Can I?" She asked again.

"I was going to tell you that you could, but I found you lying on you're back with a dagger sticking out and Aritha looked to be in the same state." Hiei explained as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh…I was?" Botan asked.

Hiei's eyes almost popped out of socket. She didn't remember. He looked at his wrist trying to figure some things out…when he saw a red dragon with blue eyes etched around his wrist. He grabbed Botan's hand and noticed she too had the same thing on her hands.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"The pattern…you sure you don't remember anything that happened?" Hiei asked. When she shook her head he growled low in his throat. There was a long pause before a rock falling to the ground pierced the silence.

"What's going on?"

'_He's here…' _Hiei stood as the quakes became more fierce and walked out of the cave Botan following close behind. Aritha was sitting on a large rock outside and everything looked normal.

Except…there was another large dragon sitting atop the cave. He was black with three horns on his head, bright green eyes that made him look almost…evil. He was well build for a dragon...more than Aritha.

"Who is that and where did he come from?" Botan asked turning to Hiei who was staring at the dragon in awe. What he said next made it seem like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"That onna...is my dragon."

**END FLASHBACK**

**oOo**

That is what they dreamt as they slept. Of their past lives which Botan could still hardly believe was hers. Then she remembered what she was going to tell Hiei. She opened her eyes to find herself in strong arms.

She tried to get out of his arms but they closed around her like a flytrap. She sighed in annoyance. More fun...

She finally was able to pry his hands off of her with something unknown even tothe author…

She walked over to her bag and took out her diary and a pen. She opened it and wrote the date and began to write about her day with Hiei.

**oOo**

Hiei awoke to the warmth leaving his body. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Botan missing. He still didn't get to tell her how he felt. He had to...soon.He looked over and saw her lying on the ground pen off to the side with her diary in her arms. A little peek couldn't hurt.

He stood up and crept silently up to her. He took the diary carefully out of her embrace and turned to today's day.

Dear Diary,

Today wasn't the best day ever. But it was good nonetheless. Hiei tried to tell me something but we were rudely interrupted when Muro came and spoiled everything. I still don't know what he was going to say though. Well I kicked Muro's ass! YEAH! (Clears throat) Anyway, I know, not the language a deity should use, but I really don't care. There's one thing I figured out. Every time I woke up, no matter who tried to hide it my diary was always wide-open…weird huh? And I just figured out who it was. It's Hiei. He's been reading my diary and now he knows almost everything I've kept hidden from anyone else. He's the first person to know the real me. And I know you're reading this now Hiei…and there's one thing I've never said aloud nor have I told you, I really don't care what you say about it…but…I Love You…

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

"Y-Your dragon?" A blue haired girl stuttered.

"Yes, his name is Ryo. He's been with me for as long as I can remember." Hiei said. The dragon flew down in front of them. Aritha seemed to take an immediate liking to him. Botan stared at Ryo in awe.

He was beautiful to say the least. He nuzzled Hiei's chest and Hiei smirked…a half smile more to say. Botan was shocked.

"Wow…" She stepped towards him and Ryo turned towards her. She was frightful when he lay his mystifying eyes upon her, but when he did the same thing to her that he did to Hiei she relaxed immediately.

It was Hiei's turn to be shocked now. "He's never taken a liking to someone that quickly before, usually he just burns them to a crisp." Botan sweat dropped.

"Well you said that our emotions are linked to our dragons, so you must like me enough to where your dragon feels it." Hiei grunted.

"Yeah right."

"It's your call Hiei, not mine." Botan rubbed Ryo's head.

Did he really like the onna?

**END FLASHBACK**

"S…She what?"

_I Love You_

The words rang out through his head like a beautiful melody. She loved him and in return…he could…

Botan's eyes started to twitch then open. "Hiei?" She mumbled. He had long put the book away and was now staring at her in the eye as she stood in front of him. "What's wrong?" He said nothing more…

He wrapped his arms swiftly around her waist and held her tightly. "Botan…"

She was shocked already.

"I…I love you too." She was even more shocked, but her mind went to jello when his lips met hers in a passionate kiss that they would remember for a long time. Her arms found their way around his neck deepening the kiss while Hiei held her tighter if possible.

They soon broke apart for air. "Hiei…" The world slipped of her lips like a breath of wind in winter. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried letting it all out. That would be the only time she showed weakness on this journey…from then on, it was hard-core searching for Aritha.

Hiei would get her through hard times and she swore to herself that no matter what, her soul would remained untouched and she _would not _cry.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	17. The End

**_Chapter 17_**

**_The End..._**

A boy with jet-black hair, with a white starburst self-consciously pulled the beautiful cerulean haired beauty closer to his body. He sighed contently.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Yes…he would admit, only to himself, that he liked the onna. She was…unique. There were not many people with blue hair in this world. Or that many with purple/pink eyes. Hiei sweat dropped.

He turned to the dragon Aritha. She seemed to get along quite well with Ryo. He had never seen his dragon take to someone…or some dragon so quickly. It was amazing. Ryo had even taken to Botan quickly. Did his emotions really affect his dragon as Botan had said? Did he like the onna that much to where it affected his dragon?

He was suddenly broken out of his train of thought as a rumbling from the ground started.

"W-what's going on?" Botan stammered.

"I don't know…LOOK OUT!" Hiei's eyes widened slightly as the ground started to part and Botan was dead center of the crack. "Get away form the crack!"

"I-I can't!" Botan's foot slipped as she shouted and she screamed as she lost her balance and fell into the black void. "HIEI!"

"Onna!" He did the unthinkable and jumped in after her. He jolted his arms to the side as he fell as fast as a bullet to catch the now unconscious Botan.

With his speed, he caught up to her easily and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt limp against his body and he looked around for a root of some sort or something. He soon found a ledge and aimed for it with his speed to guide him.

"RYO!" He shouted as he landed on the edge with perfect grace. He soon heard the flutter of wings in the darkness. He was surprised he even found Botan's body. He guessed it was her bright blue dress that caught his eye.

Whatever was going on…he didn't like it, at all.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hiei was awakened from his sleep as a startling voice rang through the air. "YOU STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN IT! You have failed me more than once Buttercup."

"I truly apologize my lord. It will not happen again." Hiei strained to hear what was going on recognizing the voice of Buttercup. He sneered. That bitch, he knew he should never have had Botan go near her more than once.

"You have failed me in getting Hiei on our side. You have also failed to get me the dragon tear." Hiei turned to Botan and nudged her side.

"Botan…wake up." She mumbled something in her sleep and slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"What-" Hiei cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. Botan listened intently to the voices she now heard.

"I am aware of that sir, but I am going now in search of the girl Botan and that troublesome Hiei. They will not escape me again." Buttercup said. Botan recognized the voice and looked up to Hiei for confirmation.

Some how…Hiei and Botan ended right behind the nearest bush closest to Buttercup and the hooded man.

Botan sweat dropped. '_I shoulda known Hiei would want to hear…_'

"Go now then and bring me the girl unharmed. The only way to get the dragon tear from her now, is to use this sword."

"It is beautiful sir." There in the mans hands, was a beautiful sword of silver with one single blue ruby, a very rare gem, etched in the bottom hilt of the sword. Something not to be used lightly.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go." Just as Buttercup was about to turn around Hiei moved and a twig snapped.

"Hiei!" Hissed a scolding voice.

"What!" A male voice snapped back.

"'Oh shit…" Botan mumbled as Buttercup started to advance on them.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Hiei dismounted his dragon helping Botan down as well. "Thank you…" She muttered as she started to regain conciousness.

She sighed as she walked over to her dragon. Her dragon looked at her solemnly. Botan was quizzical as to her dragons' actions when her train of thought was interrupted when melodic laughter rang out through the air.

**END FLASHBACK**

_It's time for you to see us again…_

Botan and Hiei stood up to the sound of the voice and to the fact that Buttercup was slowly advancing. "What was that…?" Botan turned to Hiei.

"I don't know." He said. She must have heard it too.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like you two have saved me the trouble of searching you out."

Hiei sneered as Botan looked around for the voice that seemed to be calling out to them.

_It has been a while my friends…_

Hiei turned to the cloaked figure that was standing in the distance that was now turned in their direction. He ran after him knowing Botan could hold her own against a wieak one like Buttercup. He attacked pulling out his katana whipping the cloak the man was wearing. The man started to laugh. Hiei turned sharply. It was Muro.

"Well Hiei. Botan. Great to see you all again."

_We'll be there momentarily_… 

Botan scowled while Hiei glared at the man currently sitting in a tree mocking them. The voice was still loud and clear in Botan and Hiei's minds.

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hiei shouted.

Botan was looking around. "Aritha…what's going on?"

"I-I don't know." She knew…but it was not to be said. Botan turned back to Hiei.

"This girl Hiei. You have grown fond of her. Oh, very fond of her. More than you let on. To bad her destiny, is to be gone from this world only moments from now." The voice continued to laugh in mock.

"You will not harm her!" Hiei shouted motioning Botan to get out of here.

"I want her dragon first, if you may." The voice stopped laughing. Botan mounted her dragon and took off.

"Go fast Aritha." Aritha sped up as fast as she could. She had to take the trouble away from Hiei...

"With my dragon slaying skills, SHE WILL NOT GET AWAY!" The man showed himself. He darted from the trees. Hiei caught a glimpse of blue hair and blue eyes. Who was he?

"BOTAN!" Botan whipped her head around to the sound of her companion. He…he actually said her name and she felt tears spring her eyes. Hiei started chasing after the Trio. No onna...just Botan...

"Ryo! Let's go!" Hiei mounted his dragon and sped after Botan and the mysterious man. The dragon slayer also had his own dragon whom he mounted when he nearly caught up to Botan and Aritha.Botan swerved through trees went into the sky until the man jumped after her. She was forced back down into the trees. A stone came out of nowhere scraping the side of Botan's soft cheek.

The dragon slayer aimed his arrowed spear at Aritha. He aimed…positioned…and…

"NOO!" Botan shouted and just as the arrowed spear was shot…Botan got in the way. Her eyes went blank and she started to fall to the ground. She couldn't let Aritha get hit!

"BOTAN!" Hiei's dragon dipped and dove down to Botan,

**END FLASHBACK**

_Our power will be yours…_

Hiei attacked Muro again. Botan lunged at Buttercup with her ninja stars. It was a double battle.Buttercup caught by surprise was pinned to a tree by the ninja stars. Hiei slashed at Muro left and right missing every time. Muro turned and lunged at Botan as they drew closer. Botan dodged and as Buttercup got free, lunging at her.

Botan missed and Buttercup punched her in the stomach and when she fell over placed her hands together and slammed them against Botan's back knocking her to the ground. Blood trickled down Botan's lip.

Hiei finally managed to slash Muro's side, but with great effort. He saw Muro fall to the ground in a moment repetitive. He turned to Botan and saw Buttercup raise the sword over her back. Hiei unwrapped his bandage and pulled his hand back.

_A battle to the finish and you eliminate one problem…_

"DRAGON…OF THE DARKNESS…FLAME!" Hiei launched his arm forward and Buttercup screamed as the dragon devoured her very core. The flames consumed her as her shrill cry started to fade. Botan sat up as well as Muro just in time to see Buttercup disappear and the smoke clear. Hiei sat panting for a moment before finally looking up at his work, but what her met was the same recurring past and present…

**oOo**

**Dragon Realm 1967**

Aritha glided along Ryo as Hieicaught Botan in his arms. Aritha knew this would happen. They're bond was not enough to stop the future from happening. A single tear slipped from her scaled skin. It landed on Botan's chest as Hiei held her close. Botan slowly opened her eyes a bit, using as much strength as she held possible.

"H-Hiei…there is som-something I need t-to tell you…"

"No…hold you're voice onna, you'll be fine."

"No I-I won't…a-and you know it…I-I…"

Hiei grabbed her hand as it reached up to stroke his cheek. He shook his head…no she had to live.

"I-I love you Hiei…" Botan chocked and finally her eyes closed. Hiei's eyes widened.

"No…BOTAN!" A single tear fell from his eye also. Something very…very rare. The tear landed on her chest in the exact same spot Aritha's tear landed. Her body began to glow a bright blue with a bright purple light coming from the place of her heart.

Aritha flew off, never to be seen until the next time her master…her friend…awakened once again. It was quick and breif...but there was nothing there for her anymore.

A single bright tear developed on Botan's chest the colors of blue, black, red, and purple. "I love you too, Botan…" He said softly to the wind ashe held Botan's body tightwhile she dissolved and disappeared to the one place she would be revived to in the future to fulfill her destiny. Unknownst...to everyone else.

**END FLASHBACK**

He loved her and she was grateful, but the past was to happen again and nothing could stop it. Hiei looked up just in time to see Botan in the arms of Muro who held a blade to her neck.

Hiei lost her once in the past, and he would not lose her again. He forgot what happened, but when he met Botan, most of the past started to come back to him. Now it was all back and he remembered that he lost her before and the painjust all came back in a flash. He would be damned if it happened again.

Hiei ran after Muro. Muro smirked and positioned the blade to her chest right next to the dragon tear. Before he could stab her, a huge claw rested upon his back and just as Hiei jerked Botan's wrist, the claw came down hard.

"Hiei…" Botan breathed as she laid her head against Hiei's chest.

"It's alright."

Botan and Hiei looked at the owner of the claw and saw none other than Aritha. Botan gasped. And a few moments later, another dragon landed next to Aritha. It was Ryo. Now it was Hiei's turn to gasp. They were both here...

The moment of peace was interrupted however, due to Muro sending a blast which sent Aritha into a tree.

_It's time Botan…use it now…_

Now the voice was clear. It was Aritha and Ryo who sent the messages to them. Botan nodded and stood out of Hiei's grasp. She walked towards Muro who smirked. Tree's started blowing down towards the ground, ripples in the grass as the sky formed a dark purple and blue color.

"Coming to me freely are we? Well that just makes it a lot easier." He took the sword and threw it at her chest. Hiei's eyes widened. But the blade clashed to the ground bouncing off of Botan.

Botan's eyes were glowing blue again. Botan's hand went out, and she muttered the final words that would meet Muro's demise once and for all. "Kitakyoshu noheri ine meki!" The words rolled off her tongue as Muro was blasted into oblivion. Fainlly...

It was finished…everything was perfect now. Botan swayed and would have fell to the ground if not for Hiei catching her. Botan looked up at him and smiled.

"It's over my love."

"Yes, and we can finally go home…" Ryo and Aritha were glad they found there friends and they were truly happy that they found each other again after all those years.

Hiei and Botan sealed their promise when Hiei grabbed Botan around the waist fast pulling her tight against him. "Your mine..." With that said, his lips crashed with hers.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
